Rapunzel, Rapunzel
by AriaRose7
Summary: Gothel's world is turned up-side down once two thieves leave their daughter with her and then take off. Once she discovers the dangers that could follow this child she realizes she has no choice but to hide her away from the world.
1. Chapter 1 Two Thieves and a Baby

_Chapter 1_

_Two Thieves and a Baby_

As she did on any ordinary day, Gothel tended her garden, watering her rampion and tearing out any unnecessary weeds. Gothel did not mind the routine, but the loneliness crept up on her, every so often. People in the nearby kingdom of Tiare were always quite wary of her as she was a sorceress, even though Gothel herself never attempted to harm or threaten any innocent civilians. She wished her younger sister would act the same way.

Rubbing the beads of sweat off her forehead and brushing her radiant red hair from her face, Gothel gazed up at her tower, tall and grey, surrounded by her garden of rampion. She was not entirely sure why she only grew this particular vegetable. Perhaps it was because it happened to be the only vegetable she was good at growing. Now, it seemed as though her rampion had became her sole company. She used to see her sister, Rengonda, more often but lately she seemed to have found better ways of spending her time than coming for a visit. Gothel had no idea what her younger sibling was even up to these days. Part of her did not even want to know. On her last visit to Rengonda's manor, she found her sister torturing some poor fellow for information on ways to stay youthful, her most recent obsession. Gothel desperately hoped she was past this by now.

As Gothel gazed about her work she figured there was nothing else to be done today. If she watered her plants any more they would drown. She let out a sigh once she saw that the sun still blazed well above the horizon, as she knew she would have to find some other way to occupy her time until the moment came for sleep. She assumed she would have another peaceful dull night alone in her tower.

Just as Gothel started to walk around her around to the back door, she heard a loud stumble. Turning her head, she found a slender man with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing ragged clothing had fallen into her garden, wrecking some of her vegetables.

As he rose to his feet and brushed the dirt off, Gothel rushed over to him, demanding, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah… just a fall." The man grinned and turned his head around. "Oh good. I lost them."

"Lost who?" Gothel asked, trying to conceal her annoyance of him ruining her garden. "Is someone after you?"

"Ah, its nothing big." He casually waved his hand, and then put it on his hip as he tried to catch his breath. "Just a little misunderstanding. These men seem to think I stole something."

Gothel raised her eyebrow. "What do they think you stole?"

He shrugged and dug around in his pocket. "Oh, just this loaf of bread and this key."

"I see." Gothel took a couple steps back. "So you are a thief."

The man placed the items back in his pocket, and put both hands up shaking his head furiously. "No, no! You must understand, my wife and I can barely afford a decent meal for just the two of us, and now we have a baby to feed as well. Me must steal to survive."

Gothel folded her arms. "And what of the key? Why did you take that?"

Once again, the man shrugged. "I don't know. It was just sitting there by the bread. I'm not even sure what it opens."

"Then why did you take it?" she inquired once again, confused.

Ignoring her last question, the strange thief began to have a look around the garden and asked her, "Do you live here alone?"

Gothel sighed as she replied, "Yes."

The man placed his hands on his hips and commented, "That is quite a lot of vegetables for one person. Do you sell them?"

She shook her head. "No. People rarely come around here."

"Really now?" The man gazed up as though he had a sudden idea.

Gothel starred past him as something caught her eye. "Well, usually not but now…"

Her voice trailed off and the man turned his head to what she spotted. Three men who appeared to be armed guards rode up towards her tower.

The man threw his arms up in a panic. "Oh no, they found me!" He turned his head desperately to Gothel. "You have to hide me!"

"What?" Gothel took a step back, startled by his sudden demand and then looked down avoiding his eyes. "I am sorry, but I cannot aid a thief."

"Please," he persisted with desperation. "Do you know what they do to thieves in this kingdom? Look, if you hide me now, I'll make it up to you. What do you say?"

Gothel let out a reluctant sigh and briefly motioned her hand. "Go hide in those bushes in front of the tower."

Just as he dove into the bushes the three guards rode up and demounted their horses. They approached Gothel with caution as though if they stepped too close they may burst into flames. The guards still appeared determined, especially the leader, who had a gruff face with a short messy beard.

"Dame Gothel," the front guard began. "We are sorry to disturb you, but we are currently trying to hunt down a thief. Have you seen anyone unusual in these parts of the lands?"

"Um…" Gothel could feel her heart pounding heavily as she turned her head briefly to the bushes and saw the thief desperately hold his hands up in prayer position. She then quickly shook her head. "No. I have not seen anyone around here."

The guard let out a sigh as he pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. He extended it out to Gothel and the moment she took it, he rapidly pulled back keeping his distance.

Despite his fear, the guard continued to keep his tone confident. "Well, if you see this man please send word back to the royal court of Tiare. We would really like to catch this man. Oh…" He pulled out more parchment, handing it to Gothel. "This is his wife. We would like to catch her as well."

Gothel quickly nodded, looking at the pictured. "Yes, of course I will send word to the kingdom."

The guard nodded, thanking her, and then made no hesitation to summon his men back to their horses and then they quickly rode off. Gothel took a moment to look at the female thief. She was portrayed with dark thick hair in tight ringlets. This woman wore a hard cold expression on her face, though Gothel assumed they would not draw a wanted criminal smiling.

"Wow, those men seemed quite nervous around you," the man commented as he stepped out of the bushes.

Gothel let out a doleful breath. "Yeah, most people are."

The man nodded, though he did not seem to be listening, and then announced, "Well, I should be off, now. Thank you for your help." He turned back and extended his hand. "My name is Carlos."

"Gothel," she replied taking it, briefly and then recalled, "Wait, you said you would owe me if I helped you."

Carlos turned back, lifting his hand up. "Indeed I did." His hand moved to his chin as he gazed about the garden. "Let's see. This is quite a large amount of vegetables for just one person. I am going to do you a huge favor by taking some of these off your hands."

Gothel put her hand up and muttered, "Wait… "

As he gathered he looked up to her with a bold grin. "I insist. It's the least I can do."

Gothel huffed at a loss of words as Carlos continued plucking her rampion and thought, _I really need to learn to stand up for myself. You would think as a sorceress that would be easy. _

She then decided to let it slide remembering this man had an infant child, or at least he claimed to. Gothel also remembered she could be pretty gullible at times.

"Alright then." Carlos stood up with his arms full. "That should do it. I better be on my way now."

"Good bye," Gothel answered and then turned to go inside for the rest of the day.

"Wait." Carlos turned back. "Actually, there is one more favor I need from you. It will really help both my wife and me a great deal. Will you help us?"

"I suppose as long as you take some more of my rampion," Gothel mumbled sarcastically.

Not picking up on her tone, Carlos beamed. "You got it! Thank you so much! We will be here tonight."

As he took off, Gothel let out another sigh, realizing she probably should have asked what exactly this favor would be before agreeing to it. She hoped that once she finished helping this thief that would be the last she would see of him.

xXx

The sun had been down for a couple hours now. Gothel glanced out her window upstairs, but still no sign of the thief or his wife. Perhaps he forgot, at least she hoped so.

After several moments passed, she gazed out again, this time spotting a couple from a distanced, walking towards her home. With the moonlight shining she could barely make out the blonde hair of the thief she met earlier. The wife's hair appeared even thicker than her picture portrayed though with the same tight curls. In her arms, she carried a bundle. Gothel saw that Carlos was indeed telling the truth about having a child.

Gothel went downstairs and out the back door. As she walked around to the front of her tower she could hear their voices.

"Are you sure about this, Carlos?" the wife demanded.

"Trust me, Lillian. This place is perfect," Carlos assured, putting his arm around her. "The witch said herself, no one ever comes around here."

Once Gothel came into sight, the thief greeted her as though she were his best friend. "Hey! We came, just as I said we would."

"Great," Gothel mumbled, already dreading this favor. "So what is it you need me to do?"

"Well, my wife and I still have those guards on our tails," Carlos explained. "We are going to try to lead them off in a different direction so we can make our escape." He turned his head back to his wife and child and added, "In the meantime, we would greatly appreciate it if you would look after our daughter."

_This is worse than I thought,_ Gothel thought to herself and then began to shake her head. "Oh, I don't know. I have never really taken care of a child before. I'm not sure this will be a good idea."

"Not to worry. It is only one night," Carlos reassured her. "We will be back to pick her up first thing in the morning. Besides, she has already been fed and bathed so now all she needs to do is sleep."

"I'm not sure," Gothel muttered, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Oh, come on. Look at her." Carlos held his hand out to his child, and then turned back to Gothel. "We uh… named her Rapunzel. You know, like your vegetables."

Lillian looked at her husband with horrified eyes and began frantically shaking her head. Carlos only gave a fake grin showing all his teeth and nodded desperately to convince her.

Gothel raised her brow. "You named your daughter after my rampion?"

"Yes." Carlos nodded as he put his arms around his wife's shoulder and urged her forward. "I promise you will like her. She is a delight. Look at little Rapunzel."

"Fine," Gothel agreed, reluctantly. "I suppose it is just one night."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Carlos exclaimed gratefully. "This means a great deal to us." He turned his head to Lillian and nodded towards Gothel. "Okay, well we best get going now."

Despite this woman's hard look, Gothel noticed her dark brown eyes soften as she planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek and unwillingly handed the baby to Gothel.

"Mother loves you… _Rapunzel,"_ Lillian gritted the name through her teeth as she shot her husband an irritated glance.

"We'll be right back," Carlos assured as he placed his arm around his emotional wife. "First thing tomorrow morning."

Gothel sighed as she figured at least she would not be alone tonight. She gazed down at the little girl in her arms. Within moments, the infant began to cry.

_I really need to be careful what I wish for,_ Gothel thought to herself.

xXx

The next morning, Gothel yawned as she picked the child up from the large woven basket layered with blankets. The thieving couple did not care to mention that their child only actually spent a few hours asleep and the rest crying. She suppose she should be glad that the night was over and after this morning everything would be back to normal.

Gothel then pulled a chair outside and sat with Rapunzel, waiting for her parents to return. The child had finally fallen asleep. Gothel felt tempted to close her eyes and doze off just for a moment but knew she must stay alert to ensure this child be returned to Carlos and Lillian, whenever they should arrive back here. Gothel gazed up to see that the sun now stood about midway to directly overhead.

Her eyes then caught sight of someone moving towards her. Just as she began to stand up with the child, Gothel saw that it was only a deer. She sighed wondering what took them so long.

Hours soon past and now when Gothel gazed up she saw the sun hovered directly above her meaning it was no longer morning. She finally came to the conclusion, Rapunzel's parents would not return.


	2. Chapter 2 Rengonda's Desire

_Chapter 2_

_Rengonda's Desire_

After several long days and nights, Gothel felt she had finally grown more accustomed to having Rapunzel in her care. It took her reading through several books and constant use of magic, but she seemed to be getting the hang of caring for an infant. When she first had to change Rapunzel's dirty linens, Gothel used a charm to hold the book that explained how to do it properly up in the air so she could lay the baby on the table.

The only thing Gothel wondered more than why she continued to call this child _Rapunzel_ was what happened to her parents. Did they intend to leave their daughter in her care? Gothel recalled Carlos's tone when he stated, 'we'll be right back,' did not sound that convincing. She just wished she had picked up on that at the time.

At the sound of Rapunzel's crying Gothel immediately rushed over to her and picked her up, consoling, "Shh, it's okay sweetie."

For the first time, Rapunzel stopped crying within moments of Gothel holding her. This time, the infant child lifted her tiny hand up to touch Gothel's cheek and smiled.

Gothel beamed as well, holding the child a bit more tightly. She enjoyed the precious moment until a thought came to her.

Her eyes moved down to the little girl she held, and she took in a deep breath muttering, "Oh no, I am getting to attached to you."

It did not seem like a poor prospect to raise a baby in her care to Gothel. The only potential problem would be that there remained a slight chance of Carlos and Lillian returning for their child. At the rate, Gothel feared she might not have the heart to give up this little girl.

"That's it," Gothel said aloud to Rapunzel. "If your parents are not going to come back here than we are going to seek them out."

With her mind made up, Gothel dressed Rapunzel, used a spell to summon the wanted posters of Carlos and Lillian the guard gave her out from the clutter and prepared to leave. These two seemed to be quite well known for their misdemeanors. Gothel figured there rested a chance someone would have seen them in recent time.

As Gothel approached the nearest village in the kingdom of Tiare, carrying Rapunzel in her arms, the people gave her weary looks. Some even quickly scampered indoors. The sorceress let out a sigh as she went to the nearest peasant woman selling fabric.

"Excuse me." Gothel moved Rapunzel to one arm so she could fish out the parchment from her pocket. "I am looking for this couple. Have you by any chance seen them recently?"

The woman took a frightened step back. "Please Gothel, your sister has already interrogated us for information on those two. She even tortured one poor gentleman. We still do not know anything about where they are."

"I assure you I am not here to torture anyone," Gothel replied as she thought of what this woman said. "Wait, why is Rengonda seeking out this couple? They are only thieves."

The woman spoke in a hushed voice. "It is not the thieves she wants, but their child. There is a prophecy, you see, that their firstborn child is the key to cross over the river to the temple containing the Grapes of Eternal Youth."

Gothel knew the temple this peasant spoke of though she had only actually seen it once. A river surrounded this building. The water would burst into flames if anyone dared cross it without the key. It was rumored that inside the temple were silver grapes that if eaten would make a person forever young.

The woman studied the child. "That is not her, is it, the child of the prophecy?"

"Oh no." Gothel quickly shook her head. "This is just the daughter of a friend of mine."

"I see," the woman mumbled. "Well, they say the child has strands of hair that would shine gold, every so often."

"Well, no gold on this child," Gothel answered nervously, as she briefly lifted up the blanket to reveal Rapunzel's yellow curly hair.

The woman opened her mouth, but before any words had the chance to escape, another interrupted.

"Gothel?" a male voice called. "Gothel, is that you?"

Gothel turned to see the familiar face of her old friend Frederick. He had the same shoulder length straw like dirty blonde hair she remembered and wore a brown coat made of dear skin. Gothel assumed he still worked for her sister though she hoped he had overcome his feelings for her. Rengonda, of course, did not return these tender feelings but would not hesitate to use them to her advantage.

"Frederick," Gothel greeted. "It is a pleasure to see you."

Her friend smiled warmly. "It is good to see you too, Gothel." His eyes moved down to the baby she held. "I see you have been quite busy."

Gothel laughed and assured rapidly, "Oh no, this is not my child. I am just looking after her for a friend."

Frederick laughed with her. "That is good. I do not think your sister would appreciate you not informing her that she is an aunt."

"No, probably not," Gothel agreed and then commented, "So I suppose you are still working for her."

"With her, yes," Frederick corrected quickly. "Actually, she sent me to look for you."

Gothel raised her eyebrow. "Really, now. Why is that?"

"She wanted to see her big sister of course," Frederick replied as though it were obvious.

Gothel remained suspicious. "That's it? She only wants a visit, nothing more?"

"No, no, just a visit," he reassured and then muttered, "Or at least she didn't mention anything else."

"Fine then," Gothel sighed in agreement. "Let's go see what she really wants from me."

Frederick eyes the child. "Oh, you might want to do something with her. You know how Rengonda is about babies."

"You mean since that one spit in her hair?" Gothel recalled, wanting to laugh at the memory.

Even if Frederick had not said anything, Gothel had no intention of taking Rapunzel anywhere near her sister after what she heard of the prophecy. The only problem now was finding a place for Rapunzel while she visited her sister. She then turned her head back to the woman currently folding fabric.

Gothel went back over to her. "Excuse me. I have to leave for a little bit. Would you mind watching over this child while I'm gone? I am willing to pay."

The woman appeared hesitant at first, but most people did not dare object to doing what someone of magic would ask. She agreed and Gothel gave her three gold coins for the deed.

Gothel then took Frederick's hand and waved her other arm so they would vanish and reappear at Rengonda's manor. Her sister lived in a tall building with black bricks. The inside had a rather gothic style with sheer dark curtains and noir wooden furniture.

"So I hear Ren has interest in the Grapes of Youth, or whatever it's called," Gothel commented in a whisper as the two made their way to the main room.

"She just gets a little upset when her body shows signs of aging," Frederick defended in a sigh and then added hesitantly, "Last week she may have thrown a minor tantrum when she spotted a grey hair on her."

When Gothel pictured her sister's minor tantrum, she imagined Rengonda hurling furniture around nearly destroying the room. That was usually how they went.

At this moment, Gothel found her little sibling standing by the black dining table, apparently arguing with one of her maids.

"I told you, I want this silver completely polished!" Rengonda barked, holding up a silver box in her right hand. "That doesn't mean leave smudges on the side."

"My apologies, Madame," the maid muttered in response. "It will not happen again."

"You're lucky I don't throw you out in the street!" Rengonda snapped and then waved her hand up casually. "You can leave me now."

Once Rengonda turned to see her sister, her anger seemingly dissolved and she smiled warmly. Her dark wavy hair now ran down to her mid back. She still wore the same tight leather clothing as before with her strapless top and flared pants.

"Gothel!" Rengonda rushed over to hug her. "It is so great to see you!"

"Hello, Ren." Gothel tried to act just as warmly as she returned the embrace but still had her suspicions.

"Come, sit down with me." Rengonda motioned to the table and then looked at Frederick. "You can go do something else now."

Frederick nodded, took a brief bow and left the room, leaving the sisters alone.

"So, how's the…uh gardening," Rengonda asked, resting her arm on the table.

"It is going fine," Gothel answered, wondering if her sister was really all that interested. "I just planted some extra rampion around the back, and…"

"Yeah, fascinating," her sister muttered, interrupting. "Gothel, are you by any chance familiar with the prophecy involving the Silver Grapes of Eternal Youth."

"And there's the real reason you wanted me here," Gothel mumbled in a breath Rengonda did not catch, and then added with more volume, "I know a little about it."

"They say that the child of golden hair born of two common thieves is the key to enter the temple," Rengonda went on.

"When you say _key_, what exactly does that mean?" Gothel wondered aloud, dreading the answer.

Ren just shrugged. "I think some part of her must be sacrificed to enter the temple."

"Which part?" Gothel demanded quite horrified.

"I don't know," her sibling replied casually and then saw Gothel's expression and asked, "What are you getting so worked up over? It's just a baby. For crying out loud, she's the daughter of thieves!" She stood up, pacing around the table. "Now, I just figured out who the thieves are. The problem is finding them. They are an extremely difficult couple to locate."

"I'll say," Gothel muttered, though her sister paid her no attention.

Rengonda's eyes did, however, fall upon the bit of parchment sticking out of Gothel's coat pocket.

"That's the thief!" she exclaimed snatching the parchment. "Gothel, this is the man I am looking for! How did you come across this?"

"Um…" Gothel thought quickly. "A guard looking for him gave it to me. I have not actually seen the thief myself."

Rengonda let out a frustrated huff. "It seems no one can find those two. Well, maybe together we can use our magic to track them down."

"Ren, I'm not sure," Gothel began quietly before growing more confidence. "I just don't think its right to sacrifice an innocent child just to remain young."

Rengonda turned to her sister, placing her hands on her hips. "So you are not going to help me?"

"No, I'm not," Gothel stated firmly.

"Fine, grow old and rot!" Rengonda snapped, throwing the parchment across the room. "I'll just seek out this special child myself."

_You won't find her, _Gothel challenged in her head narrowing her eyes, while asking out loud, "Is that the only reason you wanted me here?"

"Yes," her sister admitted in an exasperated tone. "You may as well go now."

Gothel did not need telling twice as she immediately stood up, prepared to exit. Her heart pounded anxiously in desperation to get back to Rapunzel. She even forgot to say goodbye to Frederick as she disappeared in front of manor, returning to the village.

As Gothel approached the fabric store, she found the placed looked as though it had been broken into with the outside table knocked over and the door to the inside of the shop slanted at an angle. She hastily scurried in calling out for the woman in desperation.

"Hello?" the woman's voice came from below.

Gothel found a floor door and pulled it open. She saw the woman cowering on the basement stairs with Rapunzel in her arms.

"What happened?" Gothel demanded as she helped her up and reclaimed Rapunzel.

"The child's hair…" the peasant panted. "It suddenly shined golden strands for a brief moment. Some men saw and tried to take her. I managed to get us both in here before they broke down the door. We've been hiding ever since."

Gothel looked at the open window assuming the men gave up their search because they thought the woman escaped through there.

"This is the child," she continued in a heavy breath. "The one from the prophecy."

"Yes, I'm sorry I did not know," Gothel explained as she reached in her pocket. "Here are some extra coins for your troubles."

Before the woman could say any more, Gothel vanished, desperate to get back to her own home. Once they were both safe inside, she held Rapunzel close to her chest, breathing heavily as she finally understood why Carlos and Lillian left the child in her care. As the news of this prophecy spread, more and more people would come after this child, not only Rengonda. Not to mention, there were already quite a few after the thieves themselves. Gothel gazed down into Rapunzel's eyes knowing what she must do now. She had to keep this child in her care away from the outside world for her own safety.


	3. Chapter 3 Let Down Your Hair

_Chapter 3_

_Let Down Your Hair_

"Alright, ready?" Rapunzel held up her arm, intently, squeezing the ball of tightly woven thread in her right hand.

She harshly thrust the ball across the room, successfully knocking down the silver vase from the rounded wooden shelf on the wall.

"Yes!" Rapunzel threw her arms in the air, dancing around the room. "Another point for me! I win!" Her feet then planted to the floor as she let out a sigh. "Of course I am the only one playing."

She then took a moment the look around her room. Her velvet covers hung off the edge of her unkempt bed. The majority of her clothing lied scattered about the room with some wrapped tightly into a ball for a game. Her books given to her by Gothel were designed in an obstacle coarse she had created earlier this day.

With her fingers, Rapunzel combed her loose strands of hair away from her face and let out a huff. "Mother is not going to be pleased when she comes home."

She decided she better go ahead and try to tidy up. However, after only minutes of picking up free lying items from floor, she grew exhausted from it and planned to wait for her mother instead. Rapunzel figured that would be fine since she had fabricated clutters on several occasions without finding herself in too serious trouble. Her mother would lecture her for a while, but at least she would help her clean up.

Just as Rapunzel plopped herself in the red velvet chair in the corner, she heard Gothel's voice call, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

Rapunzel hopped off the chair and dashed over to the window and began to tie her hair around the hook on the wall, ready to drop, but then paused.

"Mother," she demanded, "What is the rest of it?"

Ever from all the way up top, she could hear Gothel's huff before she asked, "Is this really necessary, Rapunzel?"

"Come on, Mother. Please," Rapunzel insisted. "You have to finish it."

"Very well," Gothel sighed. "So that I may climb the golden stairs."

"Coming right up." Rapunzel clapped her hands together and then proceeded to wrap her hair around the hook next to the window and toss her lengthy braided hair out.

After several moments passed, Gothel came through the window in heavy breaths. "Honestly, Rapunzel, do you not think you are getting a bit too old for this game? It would be much more practical to use the back door."

"That is boring, Mother," Rapunzel protested as she pulled her hair back up threw the window. "I would say as long as it is still fun, I am not too old."

"Well," Gothel panted, "I think I am the one who is getting too old for this. One of these days I am going to throw my back out trying to climb up to this window."

Rapunzel just laughed. "You are not that old, Mother. You do not even have any grey hairs yet."

"Trust me, Rapunzel, after forty, you start to feel…"

Gothel's voice dropped the moment her eyes moved past Rapunzel to see the condition of the room, which appeared as though a tornado had passed through.

"Rapunzel." Gothel placed her hand on her head in exasperation. "What have you done here?"

"I am sorry, Mother. I tried to clean it up before you got home." Rapunzel then looked at Gothel with her hopeful crystal blue eyes. "Maybe we can clean this up together and you can tell me about your day."

"Oh, alright." Gothel sighed. "It appears this is how I will finally throw my back out doing this rather than climbing up to a window."

"Oh, Mother," Rapunzel giggled again and then thought of something. "You know, I think I read about this fruit, grapes I think, that if you eat it you will never grow old."

Gothel's body froze as she looked at her daughter sharply. "Where did you read about that?"

"One of these books, I think." Rapunzel rummaged around through the groups of books built as a fort, and pulled one up. "It was this one. It had a whole segment on that fruit."

Gothel took the book, examining it. "Where did you find this book?"

"In your bedroom," Rapunzel replied, shamefully knowing she was in trouble.

"Rapunzel." Her mother looked at her sternly. "What did I say about taking things out of my room without asking?"

"Sorry, Mother." She looked at Gothel pleadingly. "You were just gone a long time and I needed an extra book for my fort."

Gothel let out a sigh. "I do not mean to get upset with you, Rapunzel. I just really do not think you should be reading this."

Rapunzel gave her a curious glance. "Why not? I think it would be nice to find a way to stay young forever, don't you?"

"Well," Gothel explained sternly, "to get these grapes someone must be sacrificed, and the sad thing about the world we live in is there are a lot of people that would do it just so they could stay young."

Rapunzel's eyes fell to the ground as she simply muttered, "Oh."

"I am going to get rid of this book," Gothel decided as she head towards the door, passing by something else of hers on the ground. She picked it up and let out another breath. "Rapunzel, why did you take my scarf?"

Rapunzel shrugged unsure of why exactly she took it from her mother's room. She did not even use it for any of her games.

"I don't know," she finally answered. "It was just there, I guess."

"Just there?" Gothel repeated in dismay. "You sound just like… never mind. Let me just put these away and then I will come back to help you organize this mess."

Gothel, walked down the spiral steps to her room, located on the second floor. The tower consisted of three stories. The first floor was a combination of a family room, completed with a fireplace, and small cubicle kitchen. Gothel had the second floor, while Rapunzel's room was the top and the only room with a window, in which she greatly appreciated. While her mother was gone during the day, she would look around into the outside world, but usually only saw wild animals roaming about the prairie. Every so often, Rapunzel would spot an actual person from a distance, but they rarely came near the tower. The few times that they did, she found herself to shy to speak to them.

Once Gothel returned, Rapunzel had to endure yet another lecture on how taking other people's things without asking is wrong. This led to the topic of thieves and how they are punished in the kingdom of Tiare.

"You know, King Harold just passed a new law that if a thief is caught stealing, then the punishment will be that they get their hand chopped off," Gothel informed as she continued to pick up her daughter's clothing.

Rapunzel fidgeted with her necklace, not really participating much in the clean up process. "It is not as though I have to worry about that, seeing as I am never allowed outside this tower."

Gothel gazed at her daughter sadly. "I am sorry, Honey, but it is just too dangerous for you out there. Trust me, you are much better off here."

"I know." Rapunzel recalled being warned of the dangers on several occasions. "I am just curious of what it is like out there."

"How about this?" Gothel suggested. "The next time I go out I will bring back some things that kind of show where I have been."

Rapunzel smiled. "Okay."

Years ago, she had found that every time she made her mother feel guilty about not letting her out of the tower she would get several presents out of it. Still, Rapunzel did wish to experience the world outside of her home, just a little.

"Oh, that is your hair," Gothel said as she set down the lump of braided hair she picked up. "It just shimmered again so I thought it was some of your jewelry. Honestly, Rapunzel, I wish you would let me cut your hair. This is getting way out of hand."

Rapunzel looked over to the end of her braid, which was piled up across the room. "I like it long. Is it not more elegant for ladies to have long hair?"

"Not this long," Gothel commented. "It takes nearly an hour to brush it each day. This is beginning to be a lot of work for me."

"I can help you brush it," Rapunzel suggested.

Gothel let out a brief huff. "You always say that and then only help for the first couple minutes."

Rapunzel shrugged. "Most of it is hard for me to reach."

"All the more reason to cut it," Gothel pointed out, but then caught sight of her daughter's sad eyes. "But if you really like it long then we do not have to."

"Thanks, Mother." Rapunzel pulled some of her hair closer to her and added, "You know, when I stood near the window, my hair did that thing again where it shimmers gold, but only just for a moment."

"Really?" Gothel muttered, her tone distant.

"Yes," Rapunzel continued, fidgeting with strands of her hair, "but only a little, just like it did a few moments ago when you picked it up. Do you know why it does that?"

"Well," Gothel rose up straighter as she lifted the last fallen book and placed it on the shelf. "You know it just does sometimes. Your hair is quite unique." She paused and took a moment to look around the room. "I must say I am wiped."

"Me too," Rapunzel muttered, even though she had not contributed much to the clean up. She then turned around and asked, "So what is for dinner?"

"Oh right, dinner." Gothel rubbed her head in exhaustion. "I was going to make rampion stew. Does that sound good?"

Rapunzel smiled, but replied, "Your stew is always good, Mother, but we do have that a lot."

Gothel let out a sigh as she brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "I know, but it is the only thing that will grow around here. Perhaps next time I go into Taire I will pick up some of their finest meat."

"That sounds wonderful, Mother." Rapunzel then turned her head to her top shelf. "Oh, I almost forgot, you have got a letter. Some man came by and slid it under the back door. It says it is from someone called Frederick."

Gothel's complexion lightened as she went over to grab the letter. "You did not read it, did you?"

"I only glanced at it." Rapunzel looked down to the ground, folding her fingers behind her back and asked innocently, "So who is Frederick? Is he someone special? How come I have never heard of him?"

"He is just an old friend," Gothel mumbled, starring at the letter, "one I have not seen in many years."

Rapunzel tilted her head in concern as she stepped closer to Gothel. "Is everything ok, Mother?"

"Yes, fine," Gothel answered in a quick breath, swishing the letter behind her back and abruptly making her way to the door. "I should get started on our dinner now."

Before Rapunzel had the chance to inquire any further on the matter, the door closed, leaving her alone utterly dumbfounded, wondering the secrets her mother concealed of her past.


	4. Chapter 4 Runaway Royal

_Chapter 4_

_Runaway Royal_

Prince Ronald could almost feel the warmth of the sunlight as his servants opened the curtains, letting him know that the time to begin the next day has arrived. With ease, he sat up, letting out a yawn.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," his main servant took a bow, "and may I say, happy birthday!"

Prince Ronald beamed. "Thank you, Miguel."

"Your parents have something quite special planned for you," Miguel continued as he straightened up the curtains. "After all, you only turn sixteen once."

"Mmm hmm…" Ronald muttered as he thought of what that could be. He hoped it had nothing to do with him marrying a princess. Even though he knew he just turned that age, the prince felt he was not quite ready for that time of his life.

As the prince began to swing his feet over the side of his bed, Miguel immediately shook his head. "Oh, no, Sir, the servants are preparing you breakfast in bed. I insist you stay right there."

"Thank you, Miguel," Ronald said once again.

Moments later, the feast was delivered on a tray along with a vase containing a radiant red rose. Ronald helped himself to perfectly rounded eggs, sausage, and light fluffy bread. Once he finished, Miguel helped him assemble his royal attire and the prince was then shown to the king and queen's quarters. Even from the other end of the hallway, Ronald could hear the voices of his father and stepmother.

"I must say Gerda, I am quite glad this mania over those grapes seems to have blown over," King Harold spoke in a bold yet deep tone. "That rumor was driving the people in this kingdom to madness."

"Indeed it was," the young queen responded more softly. "I wonder whatever became of that poor girl. She would be seventeen years of age by now. Has there been any sighting of her?"

"As far as the kingdom knows, no such girl with hair that shines of gold has been spotted," the king responded. "I would not be at all shocked if it were a merely a rumor."

As the king and queen continued to discuss the matter, Prince Ronald thought of this prophesied girl. Her life must be dreadful in constant hiding of those whose hearts were filled with greed and desire for youth.

Once Miguel opened the curtains and announced the prince's arrival, he took a bow and made his exit. Prince Ronald, too, offered a small bow, waiting to see why his presence was requested.

"Happy Birthday, my dear boy!" The king clumped over and embraced his son, patting him rather hard on the back.

"Thank you, Father," Ronald choked out as he felt his breath forced out by the king's forceful pat.

The queen, too, embraced her stepson with much more grace and gentleness. Ronald took a moment to appreciate this. Queen Gerda had been married to his father for nearly a year now. His mother, the former queen passed away when Ronald was only two of age so his memory of her was quite faint. He did come to like his stepmother as a maternal figure even though she really is only a few years older than him. Ronald remembered when King Harold first introduced her to him, he had assumed the Princess Gerda was to be his bride. At instant, he had fallen in love with her soft fair skin, light blonde hair, and the sweet smile her pink lips formed. The moment he found that the bride was for his father instead, he sullied in disappointment, yet oddly at the same time, felt relieved, as he was not ready for marriage. Even now, the idea of betrothal perturbed him.

"Well, my son," King Harold announced as though he spoke to a large audience. "You are now sixteen years of age." He winked. "You know what that means."

Prince Ronald stared at his father dumbfounded. He looked to the queen who only smiled and shrugged.

"Will I have the opportunity to visit the outer kingdom?" the prince inquired in a small voice.

The king simply looked at him, oddly, for a moment and then chuckled. "No, my, boy that is not it. There is no reason for you to go there. Your place is here. Your duty is here."

"But I have never even been allowed outside the castle walls," Prince Ronald protested.

His father held up his hand. "I will hear no more of this, Ronald. Your job is to remain here and rule the kingdom. Now, the queen and I have brought you a very nice present that I am positive you will like. We will go to the main courtroom so it can be presented."

"Yes, Father," Ronald mumbled, bowing his head in submission.

Just as they prepared to exit, Jasper, the messenger appeared, pulling open the curtain.

"Your Majesties," he announced, "The sorceress, Rengonda, has requested more hunting supplies be sent to her."

"Yes, yes, give her whatever she demands," King Harold said, as he took the queen's hand and brushed passed Jasper and muttered, "Do not want to get on these sorceress's bad side."

The king then halted and turned to ask, "Did her sister, uh… oh, can never remember her name. Did she request anything as well?"

"There has been no word from her, Sir," Jasper replied.

"Good, good," the king muttered as he motioned for his sun to follow him to the courtroom.

Upon arrival, the three royal members assumed their usual thrones in the grand room filled with courtiers, who broke into applause. The king stood to announce this special day. He spoke of the moment Ronald was born he knew he was destined to be a great king, which lead to random childhood stories. Ronald found himself drifting off.

"And what is a king without his heartfelt queen to rule by his side?"

These words brought Ronald's mind back to the courtroom. He watched his father raise his arm up to the front door and nod.

"May I present, Princess Regina," King Harold announced as the doors opened.

A young girl, appearing close to Ronald's age, entered, surrounded by four rather tall guards. She wore a light blue-laced dress with silver puffed sleeves. On the princess's head, rested a thin-rimmed golden crown over her dirty blonde wavy hair. Princess Regina held her chin up high and proud but did not smile. As he looked at her, Ronald already felt a discomforting twinge crawl down his spine.

Prince Ronald then found that he was expected to have tea with the princess that had been given to him as a birthday gift. The two were shown out to the garden, still surrounded by the castle walls. The small rounded table rested on a platform next to the lilies. The royal server presented the tea in a silver pot and poured some into each of their teacups.

As the princess took a sip of her tea, she crinkled her nose. "This tea is cold." She then sharply turned her head around and ordered, "I want the person responsible for this immediately flogged!"

At first, Ronald merely sipped his own tea, until the impact of her words gave him a swift kick. He choked out his drink, waving up his hands.

"Wait!" he coughed, shaking his head. "Do not carry out that order." The prince then shot his betrothed horrified look. "We do not flog our servants for simple mistakes such as that."

Princess Regina tilted her head, curiously, and spoke in an utterly calm tone. "How then do they learn?"

"Um…" Ronald thought quickly, "We simply inform them of what they did wrong and hope they get it right the next time."

"Well," the princess set her teacup down firmly, "that is going to change when I become queen."

Prince Ronald spent the rest of the afternoon listening to the ghastly punishments Regina would give her servants to their mistakes. The worst was having one poor girl publically flogged just because she forgot to change the sheets on the princess's bed that day. Ronald could not imagine being married to this woman for the rest of his life. There had to be a way out of this.

The moment their afternoon tea ended, Prince Ronald quickly offered the Princess Regina a clumsy, awkward bow, and dashed off in search of his stepmother. Being close to his age, Ronald hoped that Queen Gerda would be sympathetic to his situation and assist him in dissuading the king against his union with Princess Regina.

After taking every possible hallway turn in the castle, Ronald finally found the queen reading outside in the garden, on the very same table he sat just an hour ago.

Ronald stepped in front of the table, taking a brief clumsy bow. "Er… Your Majesty?"

The queen smiled warmly. "Darling, I have told you when we speak alone, you may simply call me Gerda."

The prince offered a brief smile at the gesture. "I was… um, wondering if you could perhaps do me a favor."

Gerda continued to beam, sweetly. "And what might that be?"

"It's just that…" Ronald started to nervously pace around the table, fidgeting his fingers, "I do not think I can go through with this union to Princess Regina. She is… she is, kind of a monster."

To add to his horror, the queen merely giggled. "Oh, I doubt she is that bad." She then gently took his hand and spoke in a more hushed tone. "Let me tell you a little secret, Ronald. When I first met your father, I was utterly appalled by his boisterous mannerisms, clumsiness, and… well, you know how he can be. But, I did learn to love him and I am sure you will do the same with Regina. It may just take some time. That is all."

Ronald sighed as he nodded, easily able to see that his stepmother would be no help in ending his inevitable royal wedding. As the desperate prince walked away, he tried to think of another way. His entire body froze as one idea crawled into the back of his mind. The only problem, he may not have the guts to go through with it. However, as Ronald rationalized his plan, he realized it would indeed take more boldness to wed Princess Regina. Breathing heavily, Ronald gradually made his way to his room and gathered a few needed possessions, as he planned to leave his castle for the very first time.

xXx

Gothel sat alone at a table in a town tavern, waiting. This was the exact place the letter had specified. She wondered why, after seventeen years passed, Frederick suddenly wished to meet with her. Gothel could only assume, he was doing Ren's bidding. Perhaps, her old friend finally broke away from her sister's ruling, at last seeing her for what she truly is. The sorceress sighed, knowing that was indeed too much to hope for.

Sipping her ale, Gothel looked around at the common villagers, who kept their distance. All the tables near her were empty. Even the waiter, dashed away the moment her cup touched the table without even taking his tip. As she set down her drink Gothel sighed as she just wished, at this moment, she could be home with Rapunzel.

"Gothel?"

The sorceress tilted her head up, her eyes stumbling upon her old friend. Her joyfulness in seeing him utterly took her by surprise.

"Frederick!" Gothel rose to embrace him. "It is good to see you after all these years."

He hugged her warmly. "It is good to see you too, Gothel."

"How have you been?" She asked as she slowly broke away from her friend, still holding his hand.

Frederick shrugged. "Oh, about the same I suppose."

Gothel pulled her hand away. "The same as in you are still with, or well, working for Ren."

Frederick's eyes moved down, filling with some shame. "Actually, Rengonda is part of the reason I am here."

"Of course she is." Gothel folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "What does she want?"

"She only wishes to see you, Gothel," Frederick insisted, placing his hand on her arm. "It has been seventeen years since you last spoke."

Gothel raised her eyebrow, though she felt slightly ashamed. "Are you sure that is all?"

"She did not mention any more," her friend assured, even with a look of slight doubt.

They were silent for just a moment before Gothel sighed. "Well, I am afraid I am unable to visit. I cannot leave Rap… uh, my garden that long."

As Gothel began to turn and walk away, Frederick added, "Your sister figured you would say that, and she said if that be the case she would come visit you."

Gothel's feet came to a dead halt as beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. _What does she want?_

Dreadfully, her body turned back around and huffed. "Fine, go tell Ren I will see her in three days."

Before Frederick even finished nodding, she was gone from the tavern, feeling her frustration burn. After all this time, why did her sister suddenly insist on seeing her now? What could she possible want? Gothel could only assume from past experience, nothing good. The worst part is for the first time she had no choice but to leave Rapunzel, alone.


	5. Chapter 5 Harboring a Thief

_Chapter 5_

_Harboring a Thief_

"Now, I have three days of meals prepared for you in the cabinet," Gothel said, standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "Well, actually four in case I am delayed on my way home. I enchanted the cabinet so the food will not spoil. There is water in the barrel, which is also enchanted to keep the water cool and fresh. Let's see, what else…"

"I think I will be fine, Mother," Rapunzel mumbled as she sat on a chair and fidgeted with her braided hair.

"Oh, yes, and I enchanted the door so no one can open it from the outside," Gothel continued, beginning to pace the kitchen. "You can still get out if you need to, but only in the case of an absolute emergency. A fire, for instance. And…"

Rapunzel let out an exasperated breath. "Mother, relax. I am not going to set the tower on fire."

Gothel stopped her pacing and came to a halt. "I know you probably will not, sweetie. It is just that… I am not sure I can…"

"Leave?" Rapunzel finished, lifting her head up. "Maybe I can go with you."

Gothel shook her head firmly. "No, I am afraid that is not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Gothel let out a deep breath, "because it is too dangerous."

Rapunzel stood up and folded her arms. "Well, maybe I do not think you should go if it is that dangerous."

Gothel chuckled and hugged her daughter. "Oh, sweetie, I will be fine with my magic. It would just be difficult to protect us both." She then held Rapunzel's shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I promise I will return as soon as I can."

Rapunzel then looked up at her mother with eyes of a purring kitten. "Will you bring me back anything?"

Once again, the sorceress laughed. "Of course, dear."

As Gothel returned to attending the kitchen, Rapunzel tilted her head curiously. "Does this have anything to do with the man who sent you that letter?"

As Gothel reclosed the cabinet, she took in a breath, unable to answer. Her silence seemed to tell her daughter enough.

"Is he the one who is dangerous?" Rapunzel pressed.

Gothel held the cabinet door firmly, unable to turn her head to look into Rapunzel's eyes. "No, he is not dangerous. It is just who he associated himself with."

Just as Rapunzel opened her mouth to inquire further, Gothel shook her head. "No, no more on this matter. It is late. We both need a decent night's sleep."

Rapunzel nodded and took her mother's hand, the other holding her bundle of braided hair, and the two walked up the steps. As Gothel kissed her goodnight, Rapunzel wondered what the next few days would be like for her. After all, this would be the first time she has even been alone.

xXx

Gothel had only been gone an hour before Rapunzel managed to turn her room into a chaotic whirlpool. She could not even walk across to the window without stepping on something. Letting out a sigh, Rapunzel decided she better get some of this cleaned up but grew exhausted after just moments passed. She fell back on the easy chair, twirling her mother's silver thimble in her fingers. Rapunzel never understood why, but her mother cherished this tiny object. Even though she knew Gothel would not want her playing with the thimble as a toy, Rapunzel figured as long as she did not ruin it then it would be okay.

Unable to come up with another game to play, Rapunzel picked up a book lying next to her chair. She had taken it from Gothel's room just after she left. This was yet another thing her mother would not approve of, but Rapunzel felt the curiosity of the magical Grapes of Youth overwhelm her. Just as she opened to the chapter on these grapes, she heard a noise just outside.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel," a poorly imitated female voice croaked, "let down your hair, so I may climb the golden, uh… golden… um, rope?"

Confused, the young maiden tiptoed with caution towards the window, trying not to step on anything. She crouched down below the window and slowly raised her head so her eyes could peer out. For a brief moment, her hazel eyes feel upon a man with short ear length yellow hair. He appeared about the same age as her mother and just slightly overweight. Rapunzel attempted to duck back down before he noticed her but failed.

"Hey… hey, wait!" The man called out, waving his hands. "Look, I know I am not really Gothel, but I am a close friend of hers."

"You are friends with my mother?" Rapunzel gradually raised up to get a better look through the window. "Are you Frederick?"

Appearing slightly befuddled, the man shook his head. "No, I am… uh, Carlos. Did she… um, mention me at all?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Not once."

_She never spoke of this Frederick either,_ Rapunzel thought to herself as she began to wonder if this man might perhaps reveal the secrets her mother kept.

"Are you really that close to her?" she asked, leaning further out the window.

Carlos waived his hands casually. "Oh yeah, Gothel and I go way back. We would always help each other in need, for instance…" his voice trailed as he turned his head to the sound of hooves' steps, and then looked desperately up to the young maiden. "Please, I have got these guys after me and I really need someplace to hide out where they cannot find me."

Rapunzel continued to look at him with apprehension.

"Please," the man continued to beg. "I promise I do know your mother and she would do the same. She will recognize me when she gets back."

Rapunzel let out a breath as she thought. This man, Carlos, did not seem like a bad person. Perhaps he did know her mother. She had no way of knowing that for certain, but it was not her fault her mother was so secretive about her past. Also, it did not feel right to shut someone out when that person was in need of help, especially after everything her mother taught her on being kind and compassionate.

"Alright," Rapunzel finally agreed, wrapping her braided hair around the hook and then tossing it out the window. "I suppose it will be okay. Just climb on up."

Carlos took a glance between the hair he took hold of and the small window, ever so high up, seemingly having second thoughts. "Uh… is there perhaps a door around here I could use instead?"

"There is a door around the back," Rapunzel pointed out, but as his face lit up she added, "Although, Mother enchanted it so it will not open."

"Of course she did," Carlos muttered, stretching out his hands. "Well, alright, I suppose I used to do this kind of thing all the time back in the day. It should not be much different now."

As it turned out, the years passed made the climb rather difficult for Carlos. Rapunzel could hear him heaving as he struggled to clamber the rest of the way up. Rapunzel just sighed as she sat and waited patiently. Never having done this climb herself, she really had no idea how difficult it could be.

"Wow," Carlos panted, his hand in his heart, as he finally made it to the window. "That was sure more of an ordeal than I anticipated."

"Oh, you know, I just remembered Mother enchanted the door so I could open it from the inside so I guess I could have just come down and let you in." Rapunzel giggled at her own forgetfulness. "Oh well, I guess it is too late now."

Carlos gawked at her, not sharing her amusement. A few awkward moments passed by.

"So…" Rapunzel's tone finally cracked the ice. "Could I get you a drink of water?"

"That would be great," Carlos breathed heavily.

As Rapunzel gradually strolled down the twisted steps to the kitchen, she prepared a list of questions to ask this stranger, who was, apparently, friends with her mother. Perhaps she could find out more on where her mother is at this moment, and who is Frederick?

Rapunzel was so lost in her thoughts she did not notice the water flowing well over the glass she poured it over. Quickly wiping the mess, she grabbed the glass and made her way back upstairs to her room. She found her guest, standing by the window.

"Um, here is your water," Rapunzel said, handing him the glass.

"Oh, thank you." He gratefully took the glass, gulping down half of it in less than a moment. "So, when is your, uh… mother coming back?"

"In about three days from now," Rapunzel answered, casually.

Carlos choked on his water. "Three days?"

Rapunzel nodded. "That is what she told me." She then shot the man a curious glance. "Is that a problem for some reason?"

"Well," Carlos scratched his head, "I just really need to talk to her about something important."

"You can talk to me," Rapunzel suggested, hopefully. "She tells me everything anyway."

Carlos looked as though he might just take her offer for a moment, but then asked instead, "Do you know where Gothel is now?"

"Um, well…" Rapunzel tried to think rapidly but found no such luck, "she did not tell me that, but…"

"I see." Carlos picked up the tiny silver thimble to fidget with as he turned his head towards the window. "Well, I should be heading out. Would you mind tossing your hair back out?"

"Wait," Rapunzel cried out desperately, "I want to know what you desired to speak with my mother about."

Carlos sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Look, Rapunzel, whatever Gothel is keeping from you it is just for your own protection. She means well." He looked back to the window. "Now, will you please let me back out."

Rapunzel folded her arms stubbornly. "Not until you tell me what you were going to tell my mother."

Carlos looked around the room, putting his hand on his head in frustration. "Okay, okay, fine… I will. Just give me a second. I… um, need some more water first." As Rapunzel held out her hand for the glass, he shook his head. "No, that's okay. I can get it myself."

As Carlos went downstairs Rapunzel sat down in her chair and waited. Her mother had spent her whole life teaching her right from wrong, and this was indeed wrong. However, Rapunzel had also been taught that keeping secrets was in poor taste as well and she believed that is what her mother is doing at this moment. Still, technically, she was currently forcing a man to stay against his will. She comforted her conscious by reminding herself that she had at least been generous enough to offer water. She also planned, when she did let him go, to graciously let him use the back door instead of…

_The back door!_ Rapunzel jumped on her feet and dashed to the top of the staircase, but it was too late. He had long been gone. She hit her hand against her head. _How could I be so stupid?_

Letting out a sigh, Rapunzel sank back down in her chair. Her one hope of finding out where her mother went had vanished in shriveled air. Now what was she supposed to do?

She then tossed herself on the floor to play with various items to pass the time, the usual. Rapunzel noticed something was missing, the thimble, a possession of her mother's. Knowing Gothel would not be pleased if she lost it, Rapunzel frantically looked about the room but could not find it. She took her mother's general advice and tried to picture where she last saw it. Then it hit her. The man had it.

"That thief," Rapunzel muttered in realization. The man she had helped was indeed a thief. No wonder people were coming after him. Her mother would never befriend a thief. He must have said they were friends so she would help him. Rapunzel then thought about how much trouble she could get in if Gothel had found out she had harbored a thief. Rapunzel could not let her mother find out. But what would happen when she noticed the missing thimble? Rapunzel could not let that happen. She had no choice. She must track down that man.

Rapunzel slowly stepped closer to the window. For the first time in her life, she prepared to leave her tower to the outside world.


	6. Chapter 6 Through the Window

_Chapter 6_

_Through the Window_

"Okay, I can do this," Rapunzel told herself, firmly and ignoring her heart beat speed up frantically. She stood by the window, each hand positioned on the side, breathing heavily. The young maiden was unsure of just how she would track down this thief. At the moment, she planned going by footprints and scents, similar to the mystery novels she would read from time to time. Rapunzel honestly had no idea how difficult it would be to actually find someone. For now, she mainly focused on getting out of the tower.

Rapunzel pulled all her hair beside her feet in a pile and tried to measure out to the half point to wrap around the hook. She then took in a deep breath and tossed the ends of her hair out the window.

"Well, here goes," the young girl muttered with less confidence, as she swung one leg out the window and gripped her rope like braid, ready to climb down.

As Rapunzel swung the other leg out the window, she felt a great force pull her body downward. Her heart pounding, she grabbed a tighter hold of her hair. Trying to calm her breathing, Rapunzel attempted to climb down with ease but every time she released her grip to descend another foot she feared she would let go completely and fall.

With her legs wrapped around her hair, her hands still clenching with firmness, Rapunzel tilted her head to the ground and saw that she was only about half way down. This climb was clearly much more challenging than she anticipated. She felt a brief twinge of guilt for expecting her mother to do this everyday.

"Perhaps I should start letting mother use the back door… the back door!" Rapunzel suddenly wanted to kick herself. "How could I forget about that?"

She gazed back up to the window, which suddenly seemed so much higher up, knowing there was absolutely no way she could climb back up. After several moments of merely hanging there, Rapunzel finally decided she had no choice but to go down, whatever it takes. She went through the process of loosening her grip for a brief moment and then quickly retightening it until she landed on the ground, flat on her back. The landing was rather uncomfortable, with the lumps of crushed rampion under her back. Sitting up in heavy breath and brushing the rampion bits off her arms, Rapunzel turned her head down to the ruined vegetables. Her mother would be furious. She planned to blame this on the thief as well.

The maiden stood up, using her hair for assistance and then proceeded to walk forward. She only got a couple paces before feeling a tug on the back of her head.

"Oh, no." Rapunzel turned to realize that part of her hair was still wrapped around the hook, stuck. Using both hands, she tugged and tugged, but alas it was no use.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she grumbled as she sank against the wall of her tower. Rapunzel wondered if this would really be how she would spend the next three days. What will Gothel say when she comes home to find her in this state? Rapunzel gazed back up to the window in hopes that at the very least she would find the courage to climb back up. It did not appear likely at this rate.

Just as she came to the conclusion that all hope was lost, Rapunzel heard the faint sound of thumping. She rapidly stumbled up to her feet and saw a rider just outside the forest nearly half a mile away from the tower.

Without any further hesitation, Rapunzel waved her hands, jumping up and down. "Hey, hey you! Over here! Please, I need help!"

She saw his head turn. The rider paused for a moment before gradually leading his horse in her direction. As his figure grew in nearness, Rapunzel saw that he appeared close to her age. He had short sandy blonde hair and sapphire eyes. His attire was seemingly fine fabrics under a brown cloak.

As the young man rode up to Rapunzel, his wore a befuddled expression at her peculiar situation, and asked shyly, "What seems to be the problem, Miss?"

"Uh…" Rapunzel tried to come up with a rational explanation but found none. Instead, she muttered weakly, "I'm stuck."

As the boy demounted his horse, she pointed at her braid that ran up to the window. "My hair is caught up on that hook in the window."

His eyes widened as he looked between her and the window and he ran his finger up in that direction. "All this is your hair?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes, I guess it is pretty long. Do girls you know have long hair?"

"Not like this," the boy muttered. "Did you climb down on it?"

"Yes, that is why I keep it so long."

"Interesting." The boy looked down to his side and mumbled, "I wonder if this is how most commoners live."

"Commoners?" Rapunzel asked, her tone straining with nerves and eagerness. "Are you royalty?"

"Well…" he took in a deep breath before admitting, "Actually I am a prince." He extended his hand to her. "My name is Ronald."

Taken back, she slowly placed her hand in his and muttered, "Rapunzel."

Ronald squinted his eyes, confused, and then looked down to the vegetables by her feet. "You mean you grow those?"

She shook her head, not understanding his befuddlement. "No, my name is Rapunzel."

"Oh," Ronald muttered awkwardly, quickly shaking her hand. "Well, it is very nice to meet you, uh… Rapunzel."

"Is my name odd?" she asked as she pulled back her hand.

"No, no, of course not," Ronald answered a little too quickly. "It is a very natural name for a young maiden such as yourself." He then looked at to the window for a subject change. "Now, about your hair, how would you feel about cutting it?"

"Cutting it?" Rapunzel almost shouted.

"Clearly not too good," Ronald muttered.

"Well, it is just that I have never had it cut before," Rapunzel explained, holding her braid. "Mother has always only trimmed the ends once a year."

"Does it not give you trouble when you go out?" Ronald asked.

"Actually," Rapunzel mumbled, fiddling her fingers together, "I have never gone out before now."

"I see." Ronald folded his arms and added, "Well, it seems it would be quite a bit to manage if you plan to travel. Do you intend to go far?"

Before responding, Rapunzel took a moment to picture herself dragging her hair everywhere she went and then looked at this prince she met. He did have a point. All this hair may just slow her down and she could not afford that.

"I actually do not know how far I am going," she finally answered. "You see, I am planning to track a thief."

"A thief?"

"Yes," Rapunzel's tone filled, as she looked him in the eye, "he stole from my mother and I intend to hunt him down."

"I see." Ronald snatched his head for a moment. "Well, Rapunzel, if you like I can be of assistance to you in hunting this thief. I only ask one thing in return."

"What would that be?" Rapunzel asked, looking into his eyes.

"Well," Ronald began to pace back and forth as he spoke, "I sort of ran away from home and I cannot really seem to find my way back. Also, when I try to ask for help no one believes me when I tell them I am the prince."

Rapunzel just stared at him. Until this very moment, it did not occur to her that he could be lying about being royalty. For all she knew, he could be another thief. Rapunzel brushed her fingers across her forehead as she thought she really needed to stop believing every word people say. As she continued to ponder, Rapunzel realized that despite the fact this prince may possibly be a dishonest thief, he was still the only one she had to help her out of this tower and track down the other bandit. Perhaps she could get him to assist her and she could merely say she will help him after. If these thieves can lie so easily then why not she?

After a few moments passed, Rapunzel finally nodded. "Um… okay, I will help you if you help me."

Ronald beamed. "Deal." He then pulled out his sword from his belt. "So, is it okay to cut your hair?"

Rapunzel turned her head and tilted it upward, letting out a sigh, before she nodded. "I suppose it would be a hassle to care for. I guess go ahead and do it."

As Ronald lifted the sword to swing, Rapunzel sunk down to her knees and closed her eyes. At the sound of the metal clashing against the walls of the tower, she reopened her eyes. She let out a gasp, covering her hand over her mouth as she moved her eyes to the detached hair hanging from the window. She then ran her fingers all the way through her hair, which now only fell to her mid back.

"Are you okay?" Ronald asked, wearing a concerned expression.

Rapunzel stood up, feeling slightly dizzy. "I feel so light."

Without the excess meters of hair dragging along on the ground behind her, the maiden definitely noticed a difference. It felt quite freeing. Rapunzel gleefully dashed around the tower, finding that she could now run much faster as well.

After her fifth time around, Rapunzel stopped to catch her breath and bent over, her hand on her chest, looking at Ronald. "I have never been able to run that fast.

"I bet." Ronald folded his arms, glancing at the hair in the window and then back to Rapunzel. "So, shall we go after this thief?"

"Oh right, the thief?" Rapunzel then nodded firmly after her forgetfulness and added, "Yes, let's get him."

xXx

Gothel dreadfully walked up to her sister's manor, looking downward, fumbling her fingers. She had no idea what Ren could possibly want with her now, after all these years. The sorceress seriously doubted what Frederick said about simply wanting to visit with her sister was true. With Rengonda, there was always more to it. Unless, perhaps over the years she transformed into this kind, gentle person, who only desired to make past amends. Gothel let out a tiny chuckle at the thought.

As she approached the door, Gothel took in a deep breath before knocking. All she wanted now was to get this over as quickly as possible so she could return to Rapunzel. She could not believe her child had already been alone two days now.

The door opened and Frederick greeted her, nervously. "Uh, hello Gothel." He opened the door wider. "Please come in."

_This is definitely not good,_ Gothel thought in a panic, taking note of the fact even Frederick no longer went along with the idea of a happy sister reunion.

"Frederick, what is going on?" Gothel demanded in a hushed tone as she followed him to the main room. "What does Rengonda want?"

"The same thing she always has," Frederick muttered, and then turned to Gothel, sighing, "Look, I am sure this is just a misunderstanding. You and Rengonda just need to talk this over and everything will be fine."

"Talk what over?" Gothel asked, unnerved.

Frederick took in a breath before responding, "She just thinks…"

"Frederick, that is enough," a shrill tone entered the room. "You can go now."

Before leaving, Frederick walked closer to Rengonda. "Please, my lady, remember she is your sister. Surely there is a good explanation to what you think."

She looked at him sharply. "I said leave, Frederick. I will not say it again."

He took a brief bow before walking out to room, the door shutting behind him.

Rengonda then turned to her sister and smiled, though Gothel could still spot the glare in her eyes. She still appeared the same as Gothel remembered her, only slight aging. She likely went through extreme, perhaps dangerous methods to preserve her youth.

"Do you know why I asked you to come?" Ren asked sweetly.

Gothel attempted to meet her eyes, but found herself looking down. "Frederick says you simply wished to visit your older sister."

The sorceress dressed in all black let out a hollow laugh. "Oh, how I wish that were true."

"What do you really want with me?" Gothel asked, as she began to lean on the table beside her.

"Sister, why do not look at me?" Rengonda demanded, slyly. "Is it because you are ashamed?"

Gothel forced her eyes up. "What would I have to be ashamed of?"

Rengonda snapped her fingers and strolled towards her. "Because you betrayed me Gothel. You know what I desire most and yet you purposely hid it from me."

Gothel felt her heart drop, yet concealed her panic. "I do not know what you are talking about, Ren."

Ren flung her hand at the table, causing it to flip over. "Oh, yes you do, Gothel! I can see it in your eyes. You are a liar and a traitor! How could you do this to me, Gothel?"

Gothel jumped back, startled. "I still have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh really?" Ren raised her eyebrow as she turned her back and motioned her hand. A maid then appeared, handing the sorceress something. Rengonda then turned back around throwing it on the floor in front of Gothel's feet. "Does this look familiar, Gothel?"

Gothel gasped, her hand flying over her mouth. In front of her was a chunk of braided hair, hair that shimmered gold.


	7. Chapter 7 Sinking Low

_Chapter 7_

_Sinking Low_

"Okay, I think this is right," Ronald said with determination, poking the gooey eggs with a stick.

The two had spent the night in the woods, as neither of them knew the way into town. Since they were unsuccessful in their hunt the previous night, both the prince and maiden felt a great twinge of hunger pains this morning upon awaking. Ronald had found some eggs up in a tree, but neither of them knew how to actually cook them. The raw eggs currently spread on a rock as the young prince continued to poke at them with his stick.

"Did it work?" Rapunzel asked, eying the eggs curiously. "That's not how they look when Mother cooks them."

"Nor my palace cooks," Ronald added, glumly, starring at the cool eggs lying on the rock. "I feel like there is something I am forgetting, but I cannot think of what that is."

Rapunzel looked at the eggs and shrugged. "I have no idea. Usually I am upstairs in my room when Mother cooks."

"How were you planning of surviving three days without her if you do not know how to cook?" Ronald asked curiously.

"She had meals already prepared for me and preserved them using her magic," the maiden answered, a bit of shame filling in her tone. Before this moment, Rapunzel never gave much thought to just how much effort her mother put in taking care of her. She wished she had been more helpful or at the very least shown a bit of gratitude to Gothel.

"Well, it looks like we may have to figure out another way for food," Ronald concluded, dropping his stick.

"How?" Rapunzel demanded, rising to a standing position. "We are stranded in the woods!"

"I don't…uh," Ronald's voice trailed off at the sound of sticks breaking. "Did you hear that?"

Rapunzel turned her head to the side to listen and pointed. "I think it is coming from over there."

Ronald started in that direction and Rapunzel followed, tiptoeing behind him. The two then came across a man, shooting an arrow at a dear.

"Ah!" Rapunzel screamed, causing the dear to scamper away.

The hunter turned to them and slammed his bow on the ground. "Gosh damn it! Why did you have to scare him away like that?"

"You were going to shoot him!" Rapunzel defended from behind Ronald.

The man threw him arms up in the air. "Of course I was going to shoot him. I have got to eat, do I not?"

"You kill to eat?" Rapunzel asked, taking a step back.

"Does your mother not hunt for food?" Ronald questioned her in a soft tone, turning his head.

"I, um… do not think she actually killed anything," Rapunzel answered, though she was not entirely sure.

"Well," the man huffed, bending over to pick up his broken bow. "Now, I have to go all the way back into the village for more hunting supplies thanks to you."

Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue, "It's not our fault you broke…"

"Wait, you are going to the village?" Ronald demanded, interrupting her. "Could we come with you?"

"Why do you need to come with me?" the man demanded.

"Because, uh… we are sort of lost," Ronald explained with a shrug.

When he just stared at them blankly, Rapunzel pleaded, "Please, sir. We are really hungry. All we want to do is find the village so we can get something to eat."

"Well, I could have shared my dear with you had you not scared it off," the man grumbled, before sighing at their desperate expressions. "Oh, alright, you can follow me to the village, but that is it. I do not want you tagging along with me after that, especially on my next hunt. Do you understand?"

Without hesitation, both the prince and maiden eagerly nodded.

As they followed, the man barely turned his head to ask, "So what are your names?"

"I am Ronald," he muttered, looking downward.

The man lifted his eyebrow. "As Prince Ronald, I suppose?"

"I am the prince," Ronald confirmed.

"Sure you are," the man muttered, rolling his eyes and then turned to the maiden. "And you are, Sweetheart?"

"My name is Rapunzel," she responded, brushing her fingers through her hair.

He turned to give her an odd look. "Rapunzel? What kind of a name is that? There are no princesses to call yourself after and that is the best you can come up with?"

"What is wrong with Rapunzel?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

The man shrugged. "Well, one thing is that it is a rapunzel is some sort of vegetable, is it not?"

As he continues to laugh, Rapunzel shoots Ronald a sharp glare. "You said my name was not odd!"

Ronald just shrugs. "Well, it is unusual for nobility, but I thought selecting names may be different for commoners."

Rapunzel let out a frustrated huff and turned her head back to the man. "So what is your name?"

"Saul," the man said in a gruff tone, not bothering to turn his head. "Now, just because we are all on a first name basis with one another does not mean I wish to become all buddy-buddy. The moment we reach that village I want you both gone and I will go on my next hunt alone."

Keeping true to his word, the moment the three stepped into the village, Saul was gone, barely offering a farewell. This, however, did not matter to Ronald or Rapunzel, both awed by the village, which was full of people selling and trading foods, fabrics, dishes, and more various items.

"This place is amazing!" Rapunzel turned to examine every inch of the place. "It has everything we need, and… LOOK! That's him! That's the thief I am tracking!"

Rapunzel ran towards the wooden pole. Ronald followed and realized she was only talking about a picture.

Ronald gaped at the wanted poster. "The thief you are after is Carlos?"

Rapunzel turned her head to him. "You know him?"

"I know of him," Ronald answered. "He and his wife Lillian are the most well known, skillful bandits in the kingdom. People have been hunting them down for years and no one has found a trace of either of them."

Rapunzel pounded her fist in her hand. "Well, I will find him."

Ronald sighed. "Maybe we will get lucky. But first, we should try to get some food."

She nodded and looked over to a booth and pointed. "Look, that table has some bread. Let's go get some."

"Wait, Rapunzel, how are we going to…"

But Ronald's voice trailed off as Rapunzel grabbed his arm and dragged him to the booth. A lady with short straight brown hair sat by the booth of bread with a pretentious smile.

"Welcome to Ida's Bread Shop," she said. "What can I get for you?"

"I would like two large pieces of bread, please," Rapunzel answered, boldly.

Ida picked up the bread and wrapped it in a cloth. "That will be four silver coins."

"What?"

"Four silver coins," Ida repeated.

Rapunzel breathed, running her fingers through her hair. "I do not have any coins."

Ida began to replace the bread. "Well, I cannot give you this bread without payment."

"Perhaps we can trade something," Ronald suggested, turning his head to Rapunzel. "Do you by chance have anything to trade?"

The bread seller eyed Rapunzel as the young maiden fiddled around her dress and finally offered, "My hair sometimes shimmers gold. Perhaps I can cut off a piece for you in exchange for the bread."

Ida laughed. "You think I am actually going to fall for that? The _real_ girl of golden hair would not put herself at risk by announcing that in a crowded village. Now, please leave my booth. I have paying customers in need of my service."

"But its true," Rapunzel muttered as Ronald lead her away from the booth. "What are we going to do now? Without food, we will starve."

"There must be some way," Ronald said, scratching his head as he tried to come up with something.

As they passed by another wanted sign of the infamous Carlos and Lillian, an idea sparked in Rapunzel's mind. "We could steal."

Ronald gawked at her, bewildered. "We can't steal. That's illegal!"

"We have to or else we will die of starvation," Rapunzel pointed out. "We will only steal the food. I am sure there is plenty of extra at the end of the day that will go bad. People here will not even notice it is gone."

Ronald sighed. "Okay. We can come back here at night when everyone is asleep."

xXx

That night, as planned, Rapunzel and Ronald snuck back in to the village, the first stop being Ida's Bread Shop. As the maiden predicted, there was plenty of extra bread, likely to be thrown out soon, stuffed in a woven basket. The two novice thieves grabbed several loaves, putting them in a brown sac. The basket appeared relatively the same. Ida would likely not notice anything unusual. Rapunzel's eye then caught sight of a tiny fork on the table. For some reason she was unsure of, she wanted to take it too.

"Are you ready for the next shop?" Ronald asked, turning to the window.

"Yes, Rapunzel answered as she stealthily snatched the fork without Ronald's notice. Upon doing so, she felt this overwhelming rush of adrenaline. She immediately needed more of this feeling.

"Perhaps we should split up," Rapunzel suggested. "That way we can get more food at once."

Ronald agreed and Rapunzel went to the next shop solo. She first took the necessary leftover foods and then proceeded to attain to her desires. Nothing she took held much value, all merely random gadgets. She only did it to satisfy her need for thrill. Rapunzel briefly wondered if the thief, Carlos, felt the same way. It seemed strange. All her life, Rapunzel had been raised to condemn thievery, and now here she was, stealing. What would Gothel say, if she saw her daughter now?

xXx

A week passed by since the start of Rapunzel and Ronald's new hobby. The two have traveled from village to village, stealing leftover foods at night, still tracking down their down thief.

Ronald awoke, his back stiff from the dirt ground. As he stood up and stretched, he turned his head and saw that Rapunzel was still sleeping. He decided to take a look in the nearby village by himself and work on their plan for this night. So far, they have not been caught. No one even seemed to suspect them. After all, who would notice a small amount of leftover food missing? Ronald still felt ashamed at what he was doing. He hoped soon to return to the comfort of his palace. He may even grow used to the horrible Princess Regina if it meant he did not have to live as a bandit.

He casually walked into the village. Some people passing by would smile before returning to their tasks. From a distance, Ronald noticed more wanted signs nailed to another wooden pole. He wondered if anyone actually had a lead on these thieves. Of all bandits for his female companion wanted to track down, why did it have to be Carlos and Lillian? As Ronald strolled over to the wanted posters, he noticed a third one, hanging below the two infamous thieves. Once he picked it up, he gasped for he recognized this girl for she was the very same maiden, who traveled with him now.


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected Help

**_A/N: After this chapter this story will be put on hold due to lack of inspiration on my part. There is a small chance it will be discontinued, but most likely I will eventually finish it, just not anytime soon. For anyone who was following this story, I do sincerely apologize._**

_Chapter 8_

_Unexpected Help_

_BAM!_

Gothel stumbled to the ground as the back of her sister's hand slammed across her face. Sitting back up, Gothel rubbed the part of her cheek where the bulky silver ring on Rengonda's hand hit.

"How could you, Gothel?" Rengonda stammered, throwing her hands in the air. "How could conceal from me the one thing I have been seeking for seventeen years?"

"She is not a thing," Gothel said sharply. "She is a girl."

"Fine." Rengonda rolled her eyes. "But she is the daughter of a thief, a nobody."

Gothel lost control of her tone. "She is not a nobody!"

Rengonda looked down at her sibling curiously and then spoke with feign sweetness. "Gothel dear, exactly how long did you hide this girl?"

Gothel's heart started pounding heavily as she gazed down to the ground, knowing her response would not contrive a good reaction. "I have had her since she was a baby. Her parents brought her to me, knowing I would be able to keep her safe."

"So let me get this straight," Ren concluded, the sweetness in her tone draining away. "You purposely hid this girl, the key to the grapes I so desire, for the past seventeen years?"

Remaining silent, Gothel merely nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground. When she looked back up, she could have sworn she saw fire spark up in her sister's eyes.

"Ren, you have to understand," Gothel pleaded in desperation. "She is more than just a key to me. She is my…"

Rengonda kicked the table, already on its side, across the room and raised her hand for magic. "Give me one good reason I shoulder burst you into flames at this very moment."

Gothel starred up at her own sister in horror. Was she actually planning to kill her?

"Rengonda, stop!" a voice came from the side as the door burst open. "What are you doing?"

Gothel turned her head to see Frederick dash forward between her and Rengonda.

"She betrayed me, Frederick," the sorceress explained in a surprisingly mild tone. "Now, I have to punish her because of it." She dangerously raised her hand, flames sparking from her fingernails. "Get out of my way or I will burn you along with her."

"Rengonda, please," Frederick pleaded. "She is your sister. I am sure she did not intend to wrong you. Please, give her a chance to make it right."

Rengonda let out a huff, but did lower her hand. "Fine, but I want her locked up this instant." When Frederick remained still, the witch raised her eyebrow and slammed her hands on her hips. "Frederick! Do it now!"

"You want _me_ to do it?" Frederick asked uncertainly, taking a step back.

She took a dangerous step closer to him. "Is there a reason you cannot?" Rengonda then sighed, forcing her tone to soften. "Frederick, you do understand, right? She is the one you betrayed me, her own sister." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "If anyone is the victim, it is I. Please, Frederick, help me."

Frederick took one look into her eyes and let out a doleful sigh. "I am sorry, Gothel."

As he knelt forward to pick her up, Gothel closed her eyes and prepared to conjure up her own magic. Rengonda, however, immediately caught sight of this and deflated it.

"Do not even bother, Gothel," Rengonda snapped. "You know my powers are stronger than yours."

"That is because you spent more time practicing dark magic than I," Gothel shot back as Frederick began to take her away.

Frederick led her down the steps to the cold damp dungeon. The rats scattered, sensing human presence. The moment they entered, Gothel could feel her powers drain from her. That was just the way her sister designed her prison.

"Frederick, please," Gothel begged as he gently pushed her into the cell. "Do not do this. You know what Rengonda is doing is wrong."

For a moment, he appeared as though he might just do as she so desperately pleaded. Yet sadly, Frederick took a step back and shook his head, keeping his eyes down.

"I am truly sorry, Gothel, but I cannot." He forcefully kept his eyes downward, not wanting to risk meeting hers as regret filled his tone. "Rengonda is right. You did betray her by concealing something you knew she wanted."

"But Frederick…"

But before Gothel could finish, he had already walked back up the steps, the door shutting behind him, leaving her alone.

xXx

Rapunzel, trotted through the woods alone, hugging a cloth of various stolen possessions of a nearby village. She knew it was risky to steal during the day, but with Ronald out hunting she grew bored lingering alone at their setup camp. Also, Rapunzel figured that over a week has passed and nothing has happened. Ronald had insisted on learning to hunt so they would no longer have to steal, but she disagreed with him. To her, the idea of slaughtering innocent animals sounded worse than stealing. She just wished she had the self-control to steal only the necessities such as food. Rapunzel lowered her cloth to examine the rusty forks, frayed designed fabrics, and broken little jewelry boxes, wondering what to do with it. She supposed she could start a collection. She always did like that.

"Rapunzel?"

Startled, she quickly hugged the cloth back to her chest. "Ronald! Hi, um… you are back from your hunt early."

"Where did you go?" he asked, bending over by the campsite to pull a piece of parchment out of his bag.

Rapunzel shrugged awkwardly, her stolen items rattling in her arms. "Oh, just for a walk. I like to do that sometimes."

Ronald took in a deep breath. "Rapunzel, there is something I need to show you."

He unrolled the parchment revealing the wanted picture of his female companion.

Rapunzel gasped. "Oh no, they are on to us!"

"Well, not exactly," Ronald explained scratching his head. "There was no wanted sign for me." He eyed her curiously. "Just you."

"That is weird," Rapunzel muttered, slowing edging to the camp while Ronald continued to ponder this.

"Yes," Ronald went on in bewilderment. "I really do not understand how this happened. I mean, we have been so careful to only steal at night when everyone is in slumber and to only take leftovers that people would not even notice. How did one of us get caught?"

"I don't know," she muttered, bending over to hide her cloth of stolen goods.

"Rapunzel?" Ronald eyed her curiously. "What is that in your hands?"

"Nothing!" Rapunzel jumped back, hugging the cloth to her chest, rapidly as a few items dropped out.

Ronald took a step closer to her. "What do you have in that?"

He reached for the cloth, but Rapunzel jerked it away. Unfortunately, she did it too fast and everything she had stolen slipped out, shattering in front of her feet.

"You stole that, did you not?" Ronald accused as his hand flew to his mouth. "You are a real thief, are you not? All this time I have been traveling with a thief! My father might have me flogged just for that!"

"I am not a thief!" Rapunzel stammered, shaking her head.

"Then why did you steal all that?" Ronald demanded, pointing to the ground. "Most of it has no use to us anyway. It is of no value!"

"I do not know," Rapunzel replied, looking downward. "It is just something I… I could not help myself, I suppose."

"You could not help yourself?" Ronald repeated in disbelief, and then shook his head. "My stepmother did suggest once that was something wrong in the head of a thief."

Rapunzel stomped her foot, hotheadedly. "There is nothing wrong is my head!"

Ronald shook his head ignoring that comment. "Look, I am sorry but I cannot travel with a thief. Goodbye, Rapunzel."

"You are just going to leave?" she demanded, taken back.

"Clearly, we are of two different worlds," Ronald explained calmly, picking up some of the stolen food for travel. "I'll leave the rest for you, though with your skills, it should not be hard for you to swipe more food scraps. Best of luck."

"You too," Rapunzel muttered in a tone hardly above a whisper.

The next thing she knew, the prince was gone and she had been left alone. Rapunzel wondered what to do now. Should she continue her hunt for the thief or just return home? She had a feeling her mother was currently out looking for her in desperation and worry. What would Gothel say if she found out about her daughter's latest hobby? Rapunzel did not even want to think about it.

Rapunzel wondered the woods, still debating her options. At the sound of sticks cracking, she turned her head. A small group of three hunters emerged towards her.

"Why, hello there young lady," the tallest one in the middle greeted. "Why are you all by yourself in the woods?"

Rapunzel shrugged and muttered, "I was just taking a walk."

"Would you care to join us on our hunt?" he then asked. "We could share some of the meal with you. Perhaps you could think of a way to pay us back later."

"No thanks. I am fine." Rapunzel turned her body and began to walk away. As she moved, she heard gasps behind her.

"Did you see that?" one man asked in an awed breath. "That's her. She is the one!"

Rapunzel stopped cold, wondering what they were talking about. This gave her quite an uncomfortable feeling.

"The one with the hair that shimmers gold!"

Rapunzel grabbed a few strands of hair and saw that it indeed had a golden streak. She took in a sharp breath.

"What should we do?" the shortest man asked.

"We will take her with us," the tallest answered. "We could make ourselves a fortune with her."

Rapunzel did not need to hear any more before making up her mind. She broke out into a sprint, desperate to get away, having no idea what would happen to her if she were to get caught. She most definitely did not wish to find out. Rapunzel tripped over a log and stumbled back up. Looking behind her, she did not see the men, but could still make out the voices. She took a step back, prepared to dash, but then two arms grabbed her, one hand over her mouth, the other gently around her stomach pulling her back.

"Shh, shh," a man's voice consoled. "It is okay now. They are not going to get you. I am going to get you out of this. Please, just do not scream, okay?"

Rapunzel slowly nodded as he lowered his hand. When she turned her head to see whom her rescuer was, she found herself looking into the eyes of the very man she had been tracking, the thief, Carlos.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion

_**_A/N: Sorry guys. I had to take this chapter down briefly to revise the ending. Don't worry about the previous A/N. This story WILL be finished, and I will try to work on it more often. It would help if you guys reviewed more though. A couple of you are really good about it, but there are sometimes I post a new chapter and I wonder if anyone even read it. Or, I just assume the story is not very good. Is it? You tell me. I am really grateful to everyone to takes the time to read this and really do hope you all enjoy. _**_

_Chapter 9_

_Reunion_

"You!" Rapunzel gasped the moment Carlos removed his hand from her mouth.

Carlos held his hand up, pleadingly. "Look, I know you're probably not my biggest fan right now, but you have to trust me right now. There are a lot of people that will come for you now."

"Why are people after me?" Rapunzel asked in a hushed tone. "Is it because I am a known thief now?"

Carlos scratched his head. "We can… uh, discuss that later. Right now, we need to focus on getting you out of sight."

Rapunzel followed the thief through the woods. They continued on deeper and deeper. The young maiden never would have thought to go this far into the trees.

Carlos turned around, noting her apprehension, and commented, "Not many people dare to go this far into the woods, but there is really nothing to fear. Its good people fear the depths of the forest though. Makes it easier for us thieves to hide out."

Rapunzel wondered if when he said _us_, he meant him and his wife or him and her. Was she now officially a thief, like this man?

"So are we going to go rob a town?" Rapunzel inquired eagerly.

Carlos scratched his head and answered, "No, we should go find your… eh, my wife and figure out where to go from here."

"Well, I have no choice but to be a thief now," Rapunzel concluded, looking down at her hands. "I can't go back into the town because everyone knows who I am now." Her eyes remained pointed down as she muttered, "Also, Mother likely saw those pictures. She is probably too ashamed to even look at me now."

"Nah," Carlos remarked. "I'm sure if you just explain to her you had no choice, she'll understand."

"I suppose," Rapunzel muttered, trying to convince herself more than him.

As the two continued, Rapunzel gazed upward. There were so many tree branches she could barely see the sunlight peeking through. The ground felt damp and disheveled with various sticks, leaves, and random dug holes. Rapunzel was so used to walking only on even flooring in the tower, it felt odd, as she tripped several times. She spotted several large oval shaped insects crawling about, mostly on trees and some on the ground under fallen leaves. She lingered close to the thief as these little beetles still would creep her out.

"She should be nearby," Carlos muttered scratching his head.

Just moments after those words left his lips, Rapunzel heard the leaves nearby brush together, followed by the sound of footsteps cracking the sticks. She looked over and saw a tall woman with thick curly hair approaching them. The woman wore tightly knit pants and a dark top with a bow strapped around her shoulder. Rapunzel thought she appeared more like a hunter than a thief.

"Carlos, where have you been?" she demanded, with her hands on her hips. "All I asked you to do was go to the nearest village and get some bread!"

Her eyes shifted to Rapunzel and her tone suddenly softened. She spoke, slowly, "Carlos, who… is that…"

"Lillian," Carlos said gently, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "This is Rapunzel."

Rapunzel waved and smiled brightly as she said, "Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm a thief too, though I'm kind of new at it."

Lillian turned to her husband, horrified.

Carlos quickly shook his head and said, "Don't worry, she was just giving it a try. She's not really going to be a thief."

Rapunzel step towards then and said, "Well, actually, I was thinking…"

"Carlos, she can't be here!" Lillian stammered, jerking away from him. "It's too dangerous! She needs to go back to Gothel."

"You know my mother?" Rapunzel asked, feeling a sudden daze.

"Yes," Lillian answered rapidly and turned furiously back to Carlos. "Why did you take her away? You know what could happen!"

Not knowing what to say, Rapunzel just stood there, glancing back and forth between the two thieves, feeling bedazzled.

"I didn't!" Carlos protested. "She was the one that went out and found me."

"Why would she… oh, never mind." Lillian then turned to Rapunzel and asked more smoothly, "Honey, why did you leave Goth… uh, your mother's tower?"

"Well…" Rapunzel had to think a moment. She had been so wrapped up in her adventure with Ronald and the idea of being a thief, she briefly forgot her original purpose in leaving. She then recalled, "He took my mother's thimble, so I went after him to get it back."

Lillian gaped at her blankly for a moment and then turned to her husband and rolled her eyes. "Oh, for God's sake, Carlos! What is wrong with you? Why did you have to steal that? It has no purpose for you!"

"Oh," Carlos muttered, pulling the thimble out of his pocket. "I didn't mean to take it. Come on, Lil, you know I can't help myself sometimes."

"I will never understand what you mean by that," Lillian muttered in frustration. "It's simple. We only steal what we need to survive, not random gadgets! Just give it back to her so I can take her home."

Carlos sighed and tossed the thimble back to Rapunzel. She smiled, thinking about how she kind of understood what he meant about not being able to help himself.

Lillian then stepped closer to Rapunzel and said, "Okay, sweetie, I am going to take you home now."

"Wait, Lillian," Carlos interjected, "Maybe I can take her back. You should stay here where it's safe."

Lillian shook her head and stated, firmly, "No, Carlos. You're done. Just stay here. You two would probably lose focus and go on some stealing rampage anyway."

Rapunzel could not help but think that sounded fun.

"Okay, you're probably right," Carlos admitted with a huff. "Can I at least say goodbye to her?"

"Of course," Lillian said more kindly.

Carlos walked over to the young maiden, appearing as though he wanted to hug her, but then extended his hand instead.

"Well, it's been fun," he said, rather awkwardly, and then added with a wink, "You're quite a good tracker, you know. Most don't come anywhere close when trying to find us, but you were almost there."

"Thanks," Rapunzel replied, taking his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Carlos."

Rapunzel then followed Lillian through the woods. She did miss her mother terribly, but at the same time she did not want to leave Carlos and Lillian. Rapunzel could not explain the reason, but she felt an odd connection with these two thieves.

xXx

In smokes, Rengonda appeared in front of Gothel's tower, with a grip on Frederick's shoulder. The moment the brief journey is complete, she released him. They gazed up at the grey statuesque tower. The two found that from the top and only window, hung long braided hair. The end of the braid appeared to be unraveling, as though someone had chopped off the ends of the hair.

"What the…" Frederick began, staring at the hair, curiously.

"It must be how Gothel goes up since I don't see a door," Rengonda pointed out and then ordered, harshly, "Just go up there and get her."

Frederick just looked at the hair, apprehensively. "I'm not sure about this, Rengonda. Why would she just leave her hair hanging out of the window?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's wet and she's hanging it out to dry," the sorceress suggested, impatiently. "Just go up there and get her. You're wasting my time."

Frederick took a hold of the hair. It did not feel wet at all. On the contrary, it was rather dry and felt like straw. He gazed up and grew an uneasy feeling. Something seemed off about this situation.

"But it looks like its been here," Frederick insisted, holding the end of the braid up, as he turned his head to look back at her. "See, doesn't it look like someone chopped it off?"

Ren rolled her eyes and waved her hand, impatiently. "It's most likely from when one of my guards cut a bit off to show me. The girl probably just doesn't know how to evenly trim her hair. Just go on but keep quiet as you climb! If you don't say anything, she'll probably assume you're Gothel. No go!"

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Frederick started climbing the hair like a rope. He tried to be as gentle as possible, thinking there was a young girl up there. His arms grew achy as he reached halfway up. Suddenly, the tower seemed twice as grand. Frederick wondered how Gothel managed to do this everyday.

Taking a brief moment to wipe the sweat glands off his forehead, Fred forced himself to move on. As he continued up, he thought about what he wasto say when he reached the top. Surely, she would be frightened, not that he blamed her. Part of him wished he could just tell her to run and hide. With Rengonda waiting impatiently at the bottom of the tower, he dreaded that it would be impossible.

When Frederick reached the top, he found that the hair he climbed was not attached to a girl, but rather a rusty hook on the wall. He took a moment to search the room but found that it was completely vacant.

"Well," Rengonda demanded from the ground. "Go ahead and bring her down already."

Frederick went back to the window and shouted down, "I can't find her!"

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Ren demanded. "You just climbed her hair!"

Frederick shrugged and pulled the hair off the hook to show her. "She must have cut it so she could leave."

In a raging tantrum, Rengonda grabbed hold of the hair and yanked it out if Frederick's hand and thrashed it on the ground, letting out a shrilling scream.

"Gothel, you will pay for hiding her from me!" Rengonda declared in a vicious tone.

Frederick just stared below at the mad sorceress from the window. His hands were placed at each corner of the opening. He let out an exasperated sigh, wondering how he was going to get down.


	10. Chapter 10 Captured

_Chapter 10_

_Captured_

In blazing sunlight, Lillian walked Rapunzel down the vacant dirt path, claiming anyone after them would search the woods first. Mostly grass surrounded the path, with several trees off to a distant. Rapunzel brushed her hand against her forehead, wiping sweat glands away.

"So why is it so important to you and your husband that I return to my mother?" Rapunzel asked.

Lillian sighed, unsure of just what to say.

"Were you really friends with her, as Carlos says?" Rapunzel pressed on.

"Well," Lillian replied, "We did not have the chance to get to know her since our time meeting her was brief. But, she did help my husband and me out a great deal when we had no one else to turn to. For that, we owe her everything."

"So is that why you want to make sure I make it back to her safely?" Rapunzel asked, looking at her uncertainly.

Lillian took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, that is why." She paused momentarily, before adding, "You know, your mother is a very good woman. Everything she has done over the years was to protect you."

Rapunzel turned her head and looked at her, curiously. "Protect me from what?"

At first Lillian did not say anything. She merely looked into Rapunzel with her complex eyes. Just as the queen thief opened her mouth to say something, an arrow brushed by, missing Lillian's nose by inches.

Rapunzel screamed and covered her mouth. She turned to her left to find a band of armed men approaching them. Lillian drew her sword and slashed the next arrow that flew by.

"There's the girl!" One of the men hollered, pointing at the young maiden. "Rengonda wants her alive!"

Lillian held her sword up higher and turned to Rapunzel. "You have to go! I can hold them off."

"I can't leave you by yourself!" Rapunzel protested, only taking one step back.

"It will be fine," Lillian insisted, holding her hand up to keep Rapunzel back. "Trust me, I've dealt with worse. You have to get out of here, now! Rengonda cannot get to you! Do you understand?"

Rapunzel, truthfully, did not understand, but the tone in Lillian's words made her obedient. Though hesitant, Rapunzel took off, running through the deep green grass, off the main road.

Even though her breaths thickened, Rapunzel kept running. She had no idea where she was going but she wanted to do what Lillian said and put as much distance between her and Rengonda's men as possible.

As she turned her head to glance back, Rapunzel slammed into someone's chest, causing her to fall to the ground.

Rapunzel sat up, rubbing her head. As she gazed up, she saw a rather large, gruff man in armor similar to the men who attacked her and Lillian wore.

The man grinned smugly. "Well, my mistress will be pleased when I bring back her key to her desires."

Still on the ground, Rapunzel scooted back, desperately trying to get away from him. As the giant man reached down to grab her, she spotted a large log appear behind his head. The log slammed against the man's head, knocking him to the ground. The young maiden found that the man holding the log was a familiar face.

"Ronald?" Rapunzel gasped, as she stumbled to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

The young prince scratched his head as he uttered, "Well, I kind of felt bad for just leaving you like that. I mean, even if you're a thief, you are the first real friend I actually had."

"Well… thanks," Rapunzel replied. "I guess you're the first actual friend I've had, too."

"So, did you ever find that thief?" Ronald asked, as the two began to walk towards the woods.

Rapunzel nodded. "I did, actually, and I got the thimble back." She paused for a brief moment to let out a sigh. "Him and his wife were actually quite kind to me."

"I'd imagine," Ronald muttered, avoiding her eyes.

Rapunzel looked at him, curiously. "What do you mean?"

The prince took in a breath before admitting, "Look Rapunzel, I sort of found out something at the last village I was at, and… well, I think there is something you should know."

Rapunzel got a foul feeling she may not like what he had to say, but she nodded for him to go on anyway.

"Well," Ronald began, as they entered the forest, "There is this prophecy from years ago that the daughter of two thieves is the key to the temple that holds the Silver Grapes of Eternal Youth. The key has hair that shimmers gold from time to time in the sunlight, and…"

"Like mine," Rapunzel interjected in a hazy tone. "So that means I'm the key? Then I must be the daughter of…"

As her voice trailed off, Ronald nodded, without a word.

"But it can't be!" Rapunzel stammered, her breaths growing heavy. "I mean, the thieves can't be my parents! My mother… she wouldn't… it just can't be!"

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel," Ronald replied, gently, "I'm sure your mother only wanted to protect you."

"But why would she lie to me?" Rapunzel demanded.

"I'm certain she thought the truth was too overwhelming," Ronald considered. "She probably wanted to let you grow up in peace without the burden of this prophecy."

It all began to make sense to Rapunzel. The reason her mother kept her hidden in the tower all these years and why the two thieves wanted to get her back was all to protect her from anyone who might use her to get these grapes.

Rapunzel sighed, still feeling quite frustrated and said, "I just want to go see my mother. I want to hear all this from her."

"Well, I can come with you if you like," Ronald suggested. "The least I can do is making sure you get back home, safely."

"Okay," Rapunzel agreed, and then looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Ronald."

Ronald returned the smile and replied, "Let's get you home."

As they continued through the trees, a gush of wind, blasted against Ronald from behind, causing him to slam against a nearby tree, falling unconscious.

"Ronald!" Rapunzel wailed out.

The young maiden then felt someone snatch her from behind. Cold thin fingers covered Rapunzel's mouth, while the other arm of the kidnapper wrapped around her chest to restrain her.

"Actually, my dear," a sly female voice said in the maiden's ear, "You are coming with me."


	11. Chapter 11 The Temple

_Chapter 11_

_The Temple_

A weary Frederick returned to Rengonda's manor alone. He was relieved she did not require his assistance any further in her search for the young girl. He secretly hoped his mistress would be unable to find the girl, as he knew no good would come about if she did. Until this day, he never realized just how selfish Rengonda really was. All these years, he truly wanted to believe she could change and become a better person. However, the veil concealing Rengonda's true colors had finally fallen from Frederick's eyes. Any hope he had of her ever changing had vanquished.

Now, he longed to see the one person he could talk to when feeling this kind of distress, Gothel. He pushed open the door to the steps that led to Rengonda's dungeon. Part of him dreaded this visit, as she would likely be furious with him for siding with the wrong sister for nearly twenty years.

Frederick walked though the dark, cobweb-covered hall, filled with a line of prison cells. He never much cared for being down here, as just the sight of the dungeon always gave him a cold feeling. Just as he expected, when he found Gothel in her cell, she turned to face the wall.

"Uh, Gothel…"

"Has Ren found her yet?" Gothel demanded.

"I am not sure," Frederick admitted with a doleful sigh, as he quietly unlocked her cell. "Look Gothel, I don't really know what to say."

"All these years I raised Rapunzel as my own," Gothel went on, "she is like… she _is _my daughter. When I think of what Rengonda might do to her all for the sake of her own youth, I…"

"I know," Frederick agreed, in a tone barely above a whisper. "That's why I want to help you."

Gothel snorted. "All these years, you have worked for her and always taken her side and stood up for her. Why should I believe you would choose to help me over her now?"

Frederick shrugged and replied with a grin, "Well, if you would just turn around to face me, you would see that I have opened the door for you."

Gothel slowly turned her head. Her eyes widened as the rest of her body whirled around to face him.

"You're letting me go?" Gothel gasped, looking at him in awe.

Frederick nodded and smiled. "Yes, I can see now, Rengonda will stop at nothing to get what she wants. I don't know what she has in store for the girl, your daughter, but I am certain its nothing good. I also know if anyone can stop her, its you, Gothel."

"Oh Frederick!" Gothel ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!" She then pulled away to look him in the eye. "If Ren finds out you've helped me, then she…"

"I know. It won't go well for me," Frederick finished for her and then offered a wink. "That's why I'm really hoping you win."

xXx

With a firm grip on Rapunzel's arm, the witch dragged her to the location of the temple that held the silver grapes. Upon arrival, Rengonda aggressively thrashed the maiden on the ground in front of the lake.

When Rapunzel looked up she saw that a grand lake surrounded this special temple, which appeared to hover on the water. On the water various short fire flames floated about. The flat roof temple itself rested at the very center of the lake. One wooden step, rope armed bridge led from the land to the temple but taller flames blocked the entrance. Rapunzel felt her palms begin to sweat from all the nearby fire.

Rapunzel then turned to head to see the two thieves, her real parents, held captive by Rengonda's guards.

"Rapunzel!" Carlos cried out, as the man holding him, pulled him back, "Run! Get out of here!" 

"Yes, go now! Hurry!" Lillian added, struggling to break free.

"If she tries to run, I will use my magic to stop her, and I will make this more painful than it has to be!" the witch declared, turning to Rapunzel to add, "and I will kill both of your parents."

As Rengonda turned back to the lake and pointed her long pale finger to Rapunzel and declared, "I have brought you the chosen one. Now tell me, which part of her must be sacrificed for the path to the gate to be unblocked?"

Rapunzel felt a gush of cold wind brush up against her. Dark grey clouds appeared and hovered over the temple. Her breaths grew rapid as her veins curdled in panic.

"Who dares disturb these grounds?" a voice demands in an odd mixture of deep masculine and feminine tones. The clouds lit up as the voice spoke.

"I have come for the grapes," Rengonda answered, boldly, taking hold of Rapunzel's arm. "I have brought the chosen one. Now tell me, what part of her body must be sacrificed to enter your temple?"

"To enter, a lock of golden hair must be thrown into my lake," the voice replied.

Taken aback, Rengonda loosened her grip on Rapunzel and shoved her aside, turning to face the captive thieves. "A lock of hair? That's it? And everyone's been freaking out about what a terrible person I am for wanting those grapes!" The sorceress then let out a huff and turned to face the lake, holding out her hand, and demanded, "Frederick, cut off a lock of her hair and bring it to me!"

The two guards glanced at each other awkwardly before the one holding Lillian responded, "Uh… Frederick isn't here."

The witch turned around in fury. "What do you mean he isn't here? You people suddenly just think you can not bother to show up?"

The guard holding Carlos shrugged. "Well, we're here."

"Shut up!" Ren bellowed, as she stormed over to that guard and pulled his knife from his boot. "It looks as though if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

Rengonda strutted back over to Rapunzel, and sliced off a chunk of her curls, which had briefly shimmered gold. She then threw that hair into the lake and took a step towards the bridge. However, as she did, the flames rose, blocking her path.

"What?" Ren demanded. "I gave you what you asked for! Now, let me enter!"

"Only the chosen one is permitted to enter my temple," the clouds spoke, smoothly.

"Fine," the sorceress huffed, taking hold of the maiden's arm and pushing her forward. "Go in there and get my grapes, and don't you dare come back without them! Do you understand?"

Rapunzel nodded and slowly stepped towards the bridge, breathing heavily.

"You may enter child," the voice of the temple said more softly. "But understand this. My temple contains various treasures and objects, but you are to touch nothing but the grapes. Otherwise, the bridge will collapse forever, and no one shall be able to pass in or out again."

Rapunzel felt light-headed as her body shivered in fear. However, she took in a deep breath and proceeded forward.

"Rapunzel, no!" Carlos called out, suddenly. "Don't do this!"

The maiden turned back to her father but also saw the witch form a ball of fire in her hand.

"I would not listen to him if I were you," Rengonda sneered.

"It's okay," Rapunzel said before turning back to the bridge. "I'll be alright."

As their daughter took a step on the bridge and began to move towards the temple, Lillian said, "Carlos, all she has to do it get the grapes and come right back. Everything is going to be okay."

"No!" Carlos shook his head, desperately trying to struggle free. "It will not be okay."


	12. Chapter 12 Rengonda's Grapes

_Chapter 12_

_Rengonda's Grapes_

Holding on the Frederick's hand, Gothel used her magic to transport the two of them to the temple. Once the two arrived, they found Rengonda standing in front of the flamed lake, her back facing them. Behind her, Carlos and Lillian were both being held captive by the witch's men.

In panicked breaths, Gothel dashed over to her sister and demanded, "Where is she, Rengonda?"

Rengonda turned towards her sister and rolled her eyes. "She's just in the temple getting my grapes. Chill out, Gothel! As soon as the girl gets back, she can go home with you."

"What about the part of her that needed to be sacrificed?" Gothel practically shouted.

Ren turned to her sister and put her hands on her hips. "It was just a lock of hair. No big deal. You really need to relax, Gothel."

"You were willing to sacrifice more than that from my daughter just to get your grapes, Ren," Gothel gritted, darkly.

Once again, Rengonda rolled her eyes and retorted, "Yeah, well I didn't have to so everything will go back to normal for you after this. You can take your precious little girl back to your perfect little bubble and never see me again after this."

Gothel opened her mouth but before she had the chance to say anything, Carlos shouted out, "Gothel, you have to get her out of there! She won't make it without…"

Rengonda turned in his direction and snapped, "She is not coming out of there until she finds my grapes!"

"I still don't understand what you're getting so worked up about, Carlos," Lillian interjected. "All she has to do is get the grapes, without touching anything else and she'll be fine."

"She won't be able to do it!" Carlos said, beads of sweat shining on his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Lillian demanded, as Gothel turned to look at him curiously.

Carlos shook his head and replied, "She's like me. You never understood it, Lillian, but people like us… its hard to explain, but sometimes we can't help but steal."

"Oh Carlos not this again," Lillian grumbled, though she shot a worried look towards the temple.

"It's true!" Carlos insisted, turning his head to Gothel. "Think about it. Has Rapunzel ever taken some random thing from your possession for no reason without thinking? Maybe sometimes she didn't even remember taking it."

Off the top of her head, Gothel could think of several circumstances similar to what Carlos described, including her book on the special grapes and her scarf. She even once found a box in Rapunzel's room full of random trinkets Gothel possessed that she didn't even notice were missing. The sorceress began to wonder if some people truly did have a problem with stealing.

Not ready to accept her revelation, Gothel shook her head and said firmly, "No, in this circumstance, I'm certain my daughter will not…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Gothel saw the clouds flash out of the corner of her eye, as the voice began to speak in rage. "THE TEMPLE HAS BEEN VIOLATED! The Figure of Isis has been taken!" The flames sprung up higher, and the spirit continued, "In precisely ninety seconds, the bridge will forever collapse and no soul shall ever enter or leave my temple again!"

They all stared at the temple behind the flamed-filled lake in terror. Gothel, desperately hoped her daughter would appear through the entrance but she did not.

"I have to get her out of there before its too late," Gothel declared, taking a step towards the bridge.

"No!" Rengonda snatched her sister's wrist and yanked her back. "Not without my grapes!"

"Forget your grapes!" Gothel roared. "My daughter's life is in danger!"

Rengonda held out her hand, which then formed blue sparks and said, "I won't let you stop her."

Gothel turned to her left, where Carlos and Lillian were being held. She flung both her hands and a gush of wind burst out flinging the guards back and freeing the two thieves.

"Go get her!" Gothel said to Carlos and then turned back to her sister. "I'll hold her off."

Carlos then jumped on the bridge and dashed in. Lillian stayed and fought the two guards that were holding them captive with Frederick's assistance. Gothel and Rengonda were locked in power, each trying to overcome the other. As they all fought desperately time continued to tick forward, each moment moving closer to the bridge's collapse.

xXx

The inside of the temple was a maze. Rapunzel could not remember which way she had come. She heard the voice, knowing that was at least a minute ago. There was no way she could have more than thirty seconds left before being trapped in here for good. She had not even managed to find the grapes yet. In a panic, Rapunzel wondered what would happen if and when she returned without the grapes.

The inside walls of the temple appeared to be wood that was painted bright glistening gold. Towards the ceiling, rested vines with soft pink flowers. Along the walls, there were several small shelves containing various grey statures. Rapunzel did not even realize she had snatched the small female figure until the temple spoke out in fury of her violation.

Just as Rapunzel turned the next corner and still did not see the exit, she slammed against the wall losing all hope of ever finding her way out of here.

The young maiden then heard a familiar voice call out, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel, where are you?"

"Carlos?" Rapunzel sprung up, feeling sudden hope. "I'm over here!"

Carlos then appeared around the corner. When he spotted her, his expression filled with relief.

"Rapunzel!" he rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Lets go. We don't have much time!"

"I couldn't figure out how to get out!" Rapunzel cried, as she followed her father, still holding his hand.

"Not to worry, I remember," Carlos declared with confidence. "I'm use to this kind of thing."

Together, they found the exit, which turned out to be much closer than Rapunzel had realized. As she ran, she could feel the beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. Her breaths grew heavier with each step she took.

Just as they made it across the bridge, the temple declared there was just ten seconds left.

"Where are my grapes?" Rengonda demanded to Rapunzel.

"I couldn't find them!" the young maiden pleaded.

The wicked sorceress raised her arm, ready to strike but then gazed to the bridge, realizing her time was limited. Rengonda then took a step on the bridge.

"Ren, no!" Gothel shouted, starting after her. "There's no way you'll make it back in time!"

Rengonda barely turned her head as she replied, softly, "I have to, Gothel. This is my last chance for eternal youth."

As Rengonda swiftly dashed across the bridge, Gothel began to run after her, but Frederick grabbed her.

"Let her go!" he insisted, his arms wrapped around her stomach. "If you go after her, you'll only both be trapped."

Rapunzel saw sadness reflect in her mother's eyes as they all watched the bridge collapse. Rengonda barely made it across on time but will never cross back. Yes, the sorceress finally had her grapes and will be forever young but she had to pay a price and that price was freedom.


	13. Chapter 13 One Year Later

_Chapter 13_

_One Year Later_

The cool gently breeze brushed against Rapunzel's cheeks as she rode on the back of Ronald's stallion. They journeyed together through the small woods just outside the palace. At first after Ronald ran away last year, King Harold roared that he would never allow the young prince to leave the castle again. Queen Gretel, however, pleaded that Ronald just wanted to see how the common people lived to help him become a better king one day. Fortunately for the young prince, the king accepted this explanation.

"We should probably go inside soon," Rapunzel said. "I promised my mother I would be home in an hour for dinner."

Now that the Grapes of Youth were inaccessible, Rapunzel no longer needed to worry about being out in the open, at least not as much. The young maiden found she quite enjoyed life out in the open. She had recently just learned to swim by her real father and found it quite pleasurable.

"It's a bit early for dinner, don't you think?" Ronald responded as he slowed down his horse.

"I know," Rapunzel replied, brushing her now almost waist-length hair out of her face, "but I told Mother I would help her actually prepare the dinner so I don't want to let her down."

It was not until she tried living on her own that Rapunzel realized just how much her mother did for her. She could not help but feel a bit guilty that she was hardly any help at all. Ever since then, Rapunzel made more of an effort to assist Gothel in any little thing she can think of. She also decided never to grow her hair as long as she originally had it as it had caused mostly trivial hassles.

As Ronald rode up to the stables just outside the palace, he demounted his horse and assisted Rapunzel down.

"Well, my parents should be here soon," Rapunzel mentioned as she slid off, landing on her feet.

Ronald winked at her and commented, "Let's hope your dad didn't slip up and take something. He could be locked up now for all you know."

"He's working on his habit," she answered, though she could not help but grin. "Besides, even if he did steal something there's no way anyone would catch him."

After the incident at the temple last year, Gothel insisted that Carlos and Lillian had helped her entrap her sister in the temple. Since then, the people of Tiare celebrated these former thieves as heroes as they have feared Rengonda so. King Harold even provided them with jobs in the market, but Carlos had difficulty kicking his stealing habit. Rapunzel felt she could relate.

"You are coming to the ball tomorrow night, right?" Ronald asked, as he lifted the saddle off his horse.

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. "You know I never miss those."

After Ronald finally returned home, he confessed to his father and stepmother that he had grown quite found of the young maiden and desired to marry her. At first, King Harold did not approve, as Rapunzel was no royal. Queen Gerda, however, intervened and insisted that if Ronald was truly in love with this maiden they should be allowed to marry. The queen stated that Ronald would be a much better king if he understood the true meaning of love. King Harold agreed with his wife but wanted to insure that Rapunzel was the one. Once a week, he would host a grand ball where princesses would come from various lands for the young prince to meet. The king agreed to do this for a year and if by then Ronald still has not met anyone else, he would be permitted to marry Rapunzel. The prince was indeed relieved that year was almost at its end.

Carlos and Lillian arrived by horse to pick up their daughter. Over the past year, Rapunzel spent a great deal of time with her real parents. She however, still lived under Gothel's roof since this was the woman that raised her. No matter what, Rapunzel will always think of her as 'mother.' Strangely, as the time, she had come to accept the two former thieves as her 'parents' too.

Just as Rapunzel waved goodbye to Ronald and mounted on the horse with Carlos, Ronald fumbled around his belt and demanded, "Hey, where's the rope I use to tie the horses?"

For a moment Rapunzel stared at him confused, but then opened her cloak and pulled it out of her pocket. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to take this."

As she tossed it back to him Ronald sighed, while Carlos let out a chuckle.

Lillian looked at her husband sternly. "Carlos, you shouldn't encourage her. If she becomes queen she has to break that habit."

"Oh, come now," Carlos said, still laughing. "Everything she takes is harmless. Its no big deal."

Lillian sighed and rolled her eyes, yet stilled smiled at her daughter. She supposed maybe there was something she did not quite understand about her husband and her daughter's stealing habit.

Once Rapunzel arrived home, she found that Gothel had already prepared most of the dinner.

"Oh Mother, I was going to help you this time, I promise!" Rapunzel insisted.

Gothel smiled and patted her daughter's head. "I know you would have, sweetheart, but I thought I'd give it a head start. After all, you need a good night's rest for the ball tomorrow. Isn't this the last one?"

"I think so," Rapunzel said. There seemed to have been a hundred balls over the past year.

"So do you think he's going to ask you tomorrow night since it's the last one," Lillian asked with a grin, exchanging glances with Gothel.

"Ask me what?" Rapunzel inquired, looking between the two women, confused.

Gothel beamed and just said, "You'll find out tomorrow, we hope."

The motherly sorceress winked at the two former thieves and put her arm around her daughter and guided her in. Rapunzel still felt a bit befuddled but she decided not to question any further. After all, she loved surprises.

Instead, she asked Gothel, "Is Frederick coming to dinner tonight?"

Gothel sighed and shook her head. "No, he's still trying to manage things at my sister's old manner."

Since Rengonda had trapped herself in her temple, she left a great deal off guards and servants with nothing to do. Frederick had taken the time to help them find jobs. Some were harder to convince than others than the sorceress would never return. They remained loyal for a while and wanted to carry out her will, which was not good for anyone. It took some time, but Frederick was finally convincing the last few to move on with their lives.

"So when are you two going to get married?" Rapunzel asked, causing Gothel to over-pour her water.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel exclaimed, as she turned to face her, appalled. "We are only friends, now. A year ago, he was still in love with my sister."

"Exactly, a year," Rapunzel pointed out. "You know how much people's feelings can change in that time?"

Gothel looked at her daughter, curiously. "When did you get so insightful?"

"I guess just the life experience," Rapunzel replied, as she grabbed a towel to help her mother wipe the water. She then turned back to Gothel and raised her eyebrow. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, Rapunzel…. We just... uh," Gothel paused and then smiled at her daughter. "You know what, sweetie, I just don't know right now."

Rapunzel returned the smile. "Well, I think you two will be really happy together. He seems really nice."

Rapunzel's insightfulness did indeed turn out to be accurate. In two weeks time, Frederick asked Gothel to marry him. That was not long after Ronald proposed to Rapunzel. Every once in a while Gothel would send a messenger dove to her sister to keep her updated on the news. She figured Rengonda must be pretty lonely being trapped in the temple by herself. She, however, had what she wanted, eternal youth.

At first, Rapunzel thought it would be nice to be young forever, but seeing how her Aunt Ren was willing to sacrifice everything for this desire made her think twice. She knew what it was like to be alone and would not want to live that way forever. The young maiden, now a princess, had everything she ever wanted in life, a loving husband and three caring parents. To Rapunzel, that was all she needed to be happy.

_The End_


End file.
